Demons A Vegas Sheppard Story
by awakethepassion
Summary: In an alternate Universe, nothing is the same.
1. Chapter 1

Demons

Copyright 2009 Awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All Stargate Atlantis and Stargate characters belong to MGM and their creators. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Most parts of this story are quite explicit. Read at your own risk!

"What the hell?"

Detective John Sheppard's steps faltered when he saw the door to his office was open. He stopped for a moment. The lamp on his desk had been turned on and there was someone standing behind his desk looking at the Johnny Cash poster pinned on the wall. The figure stepped back slightly and he saw the lush curves of a woman with long, curling hair the color of dark honey.

John scowled. He knew that he didn't have any appointments today. Unless there was someone his boss had sent in his direction and didn't bother to tell him about. It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time that had ever happened.

He was still standing there wondering who the hell she was when she suddenly turned her head and looked at him. His stomach clenched and he was suddenly finding it a little difficult to breathe.

Andi McCall.

_Shit! What the hell was she doing here? _

Andi had been the Mistress of _The Tower,_ one of the biggest S&M clubs in Vegas. At least she had been until some of her employees had started doing some rather naughty stuff behind her back. When word of some of their nasty hi-kinks had reached the ears of the city brass, it had been John's job to shut it down.

John shook his head took a deep breath. He'd thought that he'd never see her again after the trial but now here she was, looking as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to keep the memories of the last time he'd had a run in with this woman out of his mind.

But somehow, the images of a leather clad Andi whipping a Chinese business man chained to an enormous brass bed, refused to be forgotten.

He steeled his nerves and took a step into the room. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"John Sheppard!" She turned around and looked at him. She walked over to him, smiling like she was actually glad to see him. "I've missed you." She put her arms around him, wrapping him in a warm hug and he felt his whole body harden at the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Feels like you're happy to see me too." She laughed and brushed her lips across his cheek.

"How did you get in here?" He unlocked her arms from around his neck and pushed her away. He kept his expression neutral though the scent of her had perked up his senses.

"Still got that one track mind, I see."She laughed and her gray eyes sparkled with mischief. "Your door was open. How else could I get in here?"

"Knowing you, anything is possible." John tilted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And no, my door wasn't open either."

Andi sighed. "Are we really going to stand here and argue about this?" She ran her hands lightly over his arms. "There are so many better things we could be talking about."

He looked at her for a minute and then his mouth twisted like he'd just tasted something nasty. "Haven't changed a damn bit have you, Andi?"

She pressed her cheek against his and then kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's nice to see you too, John." She let him go and stepped back, giving him a once over look. "I'd say you were looking good if you didn't look like you'd slept in your clothes all night."

"Cut the bullshit, Andi. What the hell are you doing back in Vegas?" He walked around his desk, pulled out his chair and sat down. The light from his desk lamp cast a hard shadow across his face.

Andi gave him a coy smile. She settled down in the chair across from his desk and crossed her long legs, making sure that he got a glimpse of her smooth creamy thigh. Sheppard was staring at her and she almost laughed at the look on his face when she caught him looking at her legs. It was too good and she couldn't resist tauting him just a little.

"See something you like, Detective?"

His face flushed and he made a little sound in his throat.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She taunted him again.

"Just answer the damn question." He kept his eyes on her face and tried not to let his hormones make him lose what little control he had.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your wonderful sense of humor." She laughed and then gave him a coy grin. "And if you really have to know, I've got business here."

"Business?" He snorted. "Didn't I shut your _business_ down last year?" He opened a drawer, pulled out a file and laid it on his desk. Opening it up, he flipped through some papers_. _"Something about prostitution?"

"What I do has nothing to do with prostitution, Sheppard." Her eyes sparkled dangerously. "And you know that I had nothing to do with what went on. Hell, I didn't even know about it until you came busting through the door with your little goon squad."

"Goon squad. " He sneered. "Very funny. You tried that innocent act in court, Andi. It might have worked with the DA but it's not gonna work with me." He looked down at the file again. "You owned the damn club, Andi. How could you not know what the hell was going on right under your nose?"

Her face reddened and her eyes narrowed. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You didn't have one shred of evidence to prove that I had anything to do with what they were doing." She straighted up and gave him a haughty look. "And you didn't shut me down. I...retired."

"Retired?" John snorted. "Now why don't I believe that?"

"I really don't care what you believe, Detective." She shrugged slightly. "Besides what I was doing is perfectly legal." She leaned forward slightly. Her blouse was open just enough that he would get an obstructed view of the lacy red bra she wore.

His gaze flickered ever so slightly and she knew that being a man, he hadn't been able to resist a look. She chuckled and he jerked his gaze away from her chest.

"Whipping and handcuffing a man to a bed could be considered an act of torture." Sheppard gave her a steady look but he couldn't hide the slight flush that turned the tips of his ears red.

"He didn't seem to mind."Andi gave him a wicked smile. "And from that look on your face, I don't think you would have minded it very much either, Detective."

John tensed. "No, thanks, Andi." He shut the file and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not into your kind of games."

"Really?" She leaned forward, resting her elbow on the edge of his desk. "A man like you? A man that carries a pair of handcuffs and a gun?" She licked her lips and gave him a smile that could only mean pure lust. "To a woman like me...well, let's just say that a man like you was made for sin, John Sheppard."

This time he did blush and he felt his chest tighten. From the look on her face, Andi knew just how her words were affecting him.

"At least I've got a license to carry them." John said.

"So did I. Right before you took it away from me." She laughed, got up from her chair and walked around to sit on the edge of his desk. Her knee brushed against his leg and he jumped slightly, but to his credit he didn't move. He just sat there staring at her, his eyes dark and hooded.

"It was your _sin..._oh, sorry...your employee's sin that got you busted in the first place."

"Do we really have to talk about that old news now?" Andi leaned forward and placed her hand lightly on his thigh. His muscles felt hard and taunt beneath his tight jeans and she traced her fingers lightly over the well worn material. He tensed and she heard him suck in a breath but he didn't make a move to stop her.

"And I've been such a good girl ever since, John." One long finger nail scraped along the inseam of his jeans, stealing under the edge of his shirt and tracing up and over the edge of his zipper. She looked up at him and gave him a seductive grin. "A really good girl."

"Don't." His voice sound rough and strained.

"Don't what?" She said softly. "Don't stop...or don't, because you don't like it?"

"Just...don't." His eyes darted toward the open door.

"Afraid you'll get caught?" Her fingers slid along the waist band of his jeans and she felt his stomach muscles clench when she unsnapped and then started to unzip his pants.

"I said, don't."

Strong fingers gripped her wrist but he didn't push her hand away.

For a long moment they stared at each other but when she started to step away his grip tightened until she winced from the pain.

"You're hurting me."

"I know." He smiled slightly. Andi was a strong woman. A woman with a dominant personality. But he was going to make her understand that in his office he was the alpha male.

They stared at one another for a long moment then he let go of her and pushed back in his chair.

"Happy now?" She rubbed at her wrist.

"Ecstatic." He grumbled.

She got to her feet, watching his eyes as she ran her hands down the front of her skirt, smoothing down the clingy material. He looked up and caught her stare. A wry smile crossed her lips when she saw the challenge in his dark eyes.

Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a card and laid it on the desk in front of him.

"What the hell is that?" He looked at it warily.

"My business card."

"What the hell do I want it for?" He picked it up and started to throw it in the trash can but she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Meet me for dinner tonight." She plucked the card out of his fingers, tucked it into the front pocket of his shirt and patted his chest lightly.

Then she turned away from him and headed for the door.

"Why?" He called after her.

She stopped and turned around. He met her eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine. The electricity snapping between them was like a live wire and he felt the hairs on his body stand up.

"You wanted to know why I'm back in Vegas?" She gave him a teasing wink. "Meet me tonight and I'll tell you why."

Part 2

_The Tower _

The street was dark and quiet and as far off the Vegas strip as you could get.

John pulled up to the curb and sat there for a few minutes with the engine idling before he finally killed the motor and took a look around. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot to see. Andi had picked a quiet spot this time and if the address on the card was right, _The Tower _was in an old, double story brick building that had once been a shipping warehouse.

There were no windows but this time there was a security gate and even a uniformed guard standing watch. John couldn't help a smile. Apparently, Andi wasn't taking any chances this time and if he knew her, there would be even more security on the inside of those nondescript walls.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the card in his hand. Dammit, he knew that he was making a mistake just being there. This was a honey trap. He _knew_ it was a honey trap but for some reason he just hadn't been able to resist. Andi stirred something in him. A primal need that made him want to throw her against the wall and have her until she was too damn raw to even walk.

He knew that she would be as smooth as silk and his balls tightened at the thought of sinking into her soft warmth.

God damn it! He squeezed his eyes shut and his hands curled into fists, the nails digging into his palms until they drew blood. This was crazy. He hadn't exactly had anything that you could even call a relationship with a woman in ages and the prostitutes he sometimes used to take care of his needs didn't count. His own hand didn't even come in a close second.

He had almost made up his mind to leave when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up as the security gate slowly swung open. The security guard had moved out of sight but he was sure that the man was still there from the being watched look that made the hairs on the back of his neck start up.

He tucked the card back into his pocket and started the car up again. Pulling forward, he leaned out the window ready to identify himself.

"Detective Sheppard?" A female sounding voice sounded from out of the darkness.

John blinked in surprise, looked up and found himself staring at a tall, coolly beautiful blond woman dressed in a short leather dress and not very much else.

"Drive on around." The woman pressed something in her hand. A red light blinked and the gate swung slightly shut behind him. "You're expected."

Andi must have been pretty sure that he'd show up. Slowly he drove around the curving driveway and stopped in front of a walk way of white stone. Before he even got out of his car, a door at the top of the steps opened and golden light spilled out into the darkness.

"So you decided to take me up on my offer."

He looked up, saw Andi standing there and his breath caught in his throat. She'd pulled her hair back and soft tendrils framed her face. She looked sweet and innocent in the thin white dress she wore but from the way her breasts moved when she took a step toward him, John could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. He doubted if she was wearing any panties either.

John felt his blood start to heat up at the thought. So much for sweet and innocent.

He got out of the car, slowly walked up the short walk and stopped at the bottom of the steps. He raised his head and looked up at her. "I could still leave."

A small smile curved her lips. "But you won't."

Andi turned around and walked back inside.

_Damn! _John wanted to leave. Every cell in his brain was telling him to run. To just run and get the hell out of there, but another part of him was urging him forward. Before his brain could stop him, he was up the steps and following her inside.

The door closed behind him and he heard the distinct sound of a lock being snapped shut. He turned around and saw Andi holding something that looked like a remote in her hand.

"Worried that I might try and escape?"

"For privacy." She smiled and tossed it to him. "But if you really want to leave-"

He caught the device in his hand. It was small, no bigger than his hand and looked like a little like a garage door opener. "Thanks." He slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Maybe later. If things get too rough."

"For you or for me?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what kind of game you're trying to play."

"There are plenty of games I want to play with you, John. Games that I know you'll really enjoy."

All sorts of images flashed through his mind at those words. "Maybe so. But I don't think I'm liking this one very well. What the hell am I doing here, Andi?"

"I don't know." She membered her head slightly. "Why are you here?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "And you still haven't told me why you're back in Vegas."

"Can't you stop talking like a cop long enough to eat dinner?"

Anger flashed across his face. "Tell me the truth and stop answering my questions with a question."

"After dinner."

"Tell me now."

"After dinner."

Tension crackled between them and it was all John could do to hold onto his temper. Damn her. He could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't going to tell him anything until she got what she wanted.

Alright then. He'd just have to play along with her for a little while.

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to loosen the knot of tension in his back as he looked around the spacious living room, taking in the elegant furnishings.

"Nice place. Not exactly what I expected. It looks...normal."

"What were you expecting? Whips and chains on the walls?"

"Maybe."

Andi laughed and seemed to relax but he knew that she was keeping a wary eye on him. She came toward him and took his arm, leading him down a short hallway to another room that turned out to be the dining room.

John tried not to think about the way she was pressing against his arm or how good she smelled.

"This is my private apartment, John. I keep the living room and dining room like this for my guests." She leaned into him slightly. "Makes them feel a little more at home."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to scare off your 'clients.'" John smirked.

"They wouldn't be here if they were scared." Something wicked flickered in her eyes and then it was gone. "What about you, John? Are you scared?"

"Not of you."

"You should be."

"Why? Do you plan on tying me up and spanking me?"

"If that's what you want."

He felt that hot flush in his groin again. The woman was driving him crazy.

"Whoa." John stopped at the edge of the dining room doorway. "Expecting more company?"

Soft candle light filled the room and John's stomach growled at the smell of the huge plates of food waiting for them on the table.

"No. This is all for us." Andi laughed and ran her hands over his belly. "You're too thin, John. When's the last time you ate anything that didn't come out of a greasy bag or a Styrofoam container?"

"Last Wednesday." He said sarcastically. "I had a sandwich out of the vending machine."

"Still a smart ass." Andi laughed. She took his arm and practically forced him to sit down. Then she lightly kissed his cheek and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Be a good boy and eat your vegetables."

"Or what?" He gave her a long, level look.

She ran her hand inside his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers scratched through the dark curling hairs on his chest and he nearly moaned.

"Or you won't get any dessert."

John swallowed hard. She was so close. He could feel the heat of her and knowing that she was totally naked under that dress made his erection harden and his balls nearly scream with agony.

"Trying to be my mother now?" He licked his lips and resisted the urge to bury his face between her breasts. She smelled so warm and sweet and he was practically drooling from the urge to taste her.

"Not likely." Her fingers raked across his chest again. Sliding her hand up his neck, she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulled his head back and planted a kiss on the bridge of his nose. "But you might get that spanking if you don't behave."

She let go of his hair and moved around the table. Pulling out a chair she sat down across from him.

"What?" He smirked. "You don't want me to pull your chair out for you?"

"Since when have you ever been a gentleman, John Sheppard?" She picked up her fork and gave him a saucy grin. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

She smiled at him and he felt something warm touch the inside of his thigh. He jumped and realized that she was nudging the front of his jeans with her toe and he felt his face go red.

"You're a big boy too." Her eyes widened slightly and she made a little growling sound. She sounded almost like she was purring. "A very big boy."

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He grabbed at her foot but she'd already moved it away and was sliding it along the length of his leg.

"Nothing you don't want me to do." She laughed and pulled her foot back before he could grab at her again. Picking up a roll from the basket on the table she threw it at him and it hit him square in the chest. "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold."

John scowled at her and then picked up his fork. He didn't like being ordered around. But the food smelled delicious and he wasn't stupid enough to turn down the first really decent meal he'd had in weeks. The thought that the food might be drugged fluttered through his mind but one taste of the steak on his plate and he really didn't give a damn about it.

"Got anything to drink around this place?" He said around a mouthful of food.

"Sorry, I forgot to buy you a bottle of whiskey." Andi set down her fork and reached for the bottle of wine beside her on the table. She poured a glass and handed it to him.

"As long as it gets me drunk." He shrugged his shoulders, took it and swallowed about half the glass of the sweet stuff and then set it down beside his plate.

He knew that she was watching him and though it pissed him off a little, he kept on eating until he finished the last roll and drained his glass of the rest of the wine.

He set the glass down and raised his head to look at her. In the light of the candles flickering on the table her eyes looked soft and sleepy. John's lips quirked slightly. She might look like she was about to doze off but he knew that was just an act. Andi was as sharp as a tack and those gray eyes of hers never missed a thing.

As if knowing what he was thinking she opened her eyes and looked directly into his.

"Finished?" She shifted slightly and the dress pulled taunt across her breasts. Her nipples were like hard pin points beneath the thin material of her dress.

"You're not." John forced himself not to look at her and nodded his head toward her nearly full plate.

"I'll have it wrapped." She slid her chair back and stood up. "You can take it home with you."

"What about dessert?" He couldn't resist asking.

"Since you were such a good boy you can have that now."

John's head snapped up. The look she was giving him was hot enough to peel the paint off the walls.

She pressed something on the underside of the table and he heard a slight ringing noise from somewhere farther back inside the house. From out of nowhere, a slim Gothic looking youth appeared and stood patiently waiting by her side. She rested her hand on the young man's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

The young man nodded, stood back and kept his eyes fixed somewhere on the wall behind John's head.

John gave him a curious look but the boy kept his eyes glued in that spot and wouldn't even so much as acknowledge that John was even there.

"Don't worry about him." Andi took his hand and pulled him out of the chair. She pulled him after her and as she passed the silent young man, she gave him a light slap on the ass. "He won't tell anyone you were ever here. Anton knows how to keep his mouth shut."

They were half way down the hall when John grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Okay, Andi. Dinner's over."

"And?"

"Don't act stupid." He snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He tightened his grip on her arm. "What the hell are you doing back in Vegas?"

She looked at his hand on her arm and then looked up at him. A slight smile crossed her face and she reached up to gently touch his face.

"Sugar, you're the detective. I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

"Yeah..." He did smile then. "I had a feeling you were gonna say something stupid like that."

He grabbed her hand and Andi felt something cold and hard snap shut around her wrist. Before she could pull away he had spun her around and had the second handcuff around her other wrist.

"Bastard!" She tried to jerk away from him, but he grabbed her arms, pulled her back and shoved her face first up against the wall.

"Not so fast." He growled. His voice was a low rumble and she could feel the heat of his breath against her ear. "Stand still and this won't hurt..." He chuckled. "Not much anyway."

"What the hell are you doing?" Andi froze. "Get off of me!"

"But I thought this was what you wanted." John laughed huskily. Don't tell me that you've changed your mind already." She started to struggle and he slapped her ass hard enough to leave a hand print.

"When I tell you to be still, I mean it." Rough hands grabbed her shoulders. "Now, shut up. It's not like you haven't been frisked before."

He was pressed against her back and he felt her tremble when he slid his hands over her. She wriggled against him as he ran his hands over her waist and down to grip the hem of her dress. He jerked it up over her hips, his fingers tracing over her smooth skin. But when one searching hand began to slide up the inside of her thigh, she arched back and tried to push him off of her.

He grunted with satisfaction as his fingers found what they'd been searching for. He pulled and Andi let out a curse when he jerked loose the tape she'd used to strap the gun to her leg.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!"

"Shut up. At least I didn't yank out any hair." John jerked her around and held the gun up in her face.

"And would you look at what I found. A concealed weapon." His eyes narrowed angrily. "What were you planning to use this for? Get tired of the whips and chains?"

"It's for protection."

"Yeah, right." He snorted and dropped the gun in the pocket of his jacket.

"That's mine."

"Tough." His jaw tensed and his eyes went dark. "Just how fucking stupid do you think I am, Andi?"

"Apparently, a lot."

His backhand came so fast that she didn't see it coming. It wasn't a hard slap really, more like a stinging tap on the cheek, but it was enough to get her attention.

"Who sent you, Andi?" He asked in a low threatening voice. The thought of his gambling debts crossed his mind. "Was it Mikey?"

"That asshole?" She scoffed. "Please."

"Then who?"

"Guess." She laughed and just the sound of it made him want to hit her again.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you think I can't smell a little payback?" His grip tightened on her arm. "Have you got a camera hidden in your bed room? Take a few pictures of me naked and strapped down to your bed? Sell 'em to the highest bidder?"

"Have you got so many enemies that you're that paranoid, Sheppard?"

"Then what?" He asked angrily. "Why go to all this trouble if you don't plan on setting me up?"

She just smiled and looked up at him.

A wave of fury and something like desire washed over him. He was torn between wanting to slap the hell out of her and wanting to devour every inch of her. Finally, his lust to have her finally won out and he realized that it hadn't really been that much of a struggle.

He leaned close and pressed his mouth against hers in a possessive kiss. She tasted like wine and he kissed her harder. His hands went to the front of her dress. He gripped the thin material in both his hands and gave a sharp yank. It felt apart like tissue paper and he pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms. Her hands were already trapped by the handcuffs and there was nothing she could do to stop her breasts from falling full and heavy into his hands.

He pinched her already hard nipples, twisting slightly. She tried to cry out but his mouth still covered hers and all she could manage was a muffled whimper.

Trapped against him, she tried to bring a knee up between his legs but he jammed his leg between her thighs. She was wet and he could feel the dampness soaking into the knee of his jeans. Fresh lust ripped through him and he had to fight back the urge to just throw her down on the carpeted floor.

Breathing hard he rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes were dilated and she was breathing as hard as he was, her nipples pressing hard against his chest. She licked her full lips and John had to suck in a breath. She was so beautiful. But so was a snake just before it sank its teeth into you.

"If my hands were free..."

"You'd what?" John lifted his leg higher, rubbing his denim covered knee against her slick folds.

"You son of a bitch." She gasped and bit her lip. He could tell from the way she tried to tighten her thighs around his leg, that the friction was driving her insane.

"I think you called me that already."

Her jaw tensed. "You know that all I have to do is scream."

John drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Then maybe I should gag you."

"Mm...a little police brutality, huh? I'm so scared."

"You should be."

John lowered his head again, his mouth just inches from devouring one sweet, lush nipple when he heard a noise.

"Damn it!" He looked around, listening intently for where that sound had come from. A frown crossed his face when he remembered Andi's little play pet was probably still clearing away the dishes from the dining room.

Andi must have heard it too. He felt her draw a breath but before she could cry out, he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Make one noise..." He left the rest of his threat unsaid but from the look in Andi's eyes she knew what he meant. "Good girl."

A disappointed look crossed her face when he removed his leg from between her thighs and stepped back. John chuckled and jerked her toward him. Keeping his hand over her mouth, he made her move in front of him and gave her a little push down the hall and toward the half open door that she'd been leading him toward.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder, shoved her inside and kicked it shut behind them. It closed with a quiet click and John reached back and turned the lock with his free hand.

Taking his hand off of her mouth, he shoved her toward the bed. She staggered and would have fallen but he grabbed the chain of the cuffs and pulled her back. Her chest rose and fell in anger, she shot him a furious look and then she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

John just looked at her and then he shook his head and started to laugh. When he looked back at her his smile was cold and tight. "Go ahead and scream your head off, Andi. I know this room is sound proof."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sheppard."

"Didn't I tell you not to give up your day job?" He jerked her arms back. Her head was against his chest. Keeping one hand on her wrist he slid his hand over her hip and down between her thighs.

"Now," he breathed hot against her ear. "We are going to make a little deal, Miss Andi."

"What kind of deal?"

He could feel her heart beating hard where his arm was pressed against her. He flicked his tongue across the soft spot behind her ear and she mewled like a cat.

"You tell me the truth and I won't arrest your ass for prostitution...again."

"I already told you the truth."

"Bullshit." He growled. "I didn't just fall off of a turnip truck, Andi." He raised his head and looked around the room. "I know you've got a camera in here somewhere."

"You're crazy."

"God damn right I am." He snarled. "And I'm getting pretty damn tired of this little cloak and dagger game of yours."

"Go to hell!"

"Ding!" He slid a finger between her folds and she jerked. "Wrong answer. Wanna try again?"

"I am not trying to set you up, you stupid bastard!" She was really breathing hard now.

"Ding! Another wrong answer!" He slid another calloused finger into her.

She struggled and the feel of her fingers brushing against his crotch set his blood on fire.

"One last chance, Andi." He nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. He squeezed her nub between his thumb and forefinger. She cried out and arched back against him. "Tell me now or I promise you that you won't get out of prison until you're so old your tits are draggin' the ground."

"Alright!" She finally managed to gasp out. "I'll tell you!"

John slid his fingers out of her, wiped his hand against the thin material of her dress and spun her around to face him. "Well?"

She glared up at him and he dug his fingers in harder. "I'm waiting, Andi. Tell me what you are doing back in Vegas."

She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and lifted her chin higher. "You."

John stared at her and then his eyes narrowed angrily. "I knew this was was a god damn setup!" He shoved her away from him and she fell back on top of the bed. She was flat on her back and he knew it had to hurt with her hands trapped under her, but right at the moment he didn't give a damn.

He pushed her legs apart and leaned over, bracing his hands on either side of her. "Who put you up to it?"

"God, but you are such an idiot. Am I going to have to hit you over the head with a hammer to make you see it?" She forced herself up on one elbow and glared at him with a heat that was so raw and so real that John had to take a step back. "Nobody put me up to anything. I came back because of you, John. I came back because I wanted _you_."

"You want me?" John looked at her for a minute and then he snorted with laughter. "That's the dumbest damn thing I've ever heard." He turned away from her, intending to leave her ass sitting there but her words stopped him before he cold reach the door.

"And there you go again. Running away like you always do." She called after him, her voice taunting him. "Poor little John Sheppard. Afraid that he might actually feel something for someone else. Too afraid of his own self to see what's right in front of him. "

He turned back around to look at her. His face was cold and impassive, revealing nothing. "And what am I supposed to be seeing, Andi? A two bit whore who uses whips and chains to beat a man into submission?" His voice was cruel and his hands itched to slap that smug smile off of her face because he knew deep down that she was right. "Sorry, baby. But I'll never submit to you."

"Then why are you still here." She laughed, pushed herself up and slid to the edge of the bed. She laughed when his gaze slid to her breasts. "Admit it, John. You want me as much as I want you."

"I don't want you." He knew that she was pushing him, goading him into doing what she wanted.

"Then leave." She tipped her chin toward his jacket pocket. "You've still got the remote. You could have left anytime that you wanted to." She gave him a knowing smile. "But I don't think that you want to."

John clenched his fists. He took a step toward her. "What do you know about what I really want?"

"Because you're just as miserable as I am."

"The hell I am." His voice was low and husky, rough from too many cigarettes and too much whiskey. And from the aching hunger in his belly.

"Aren't you?" She tilted her head slightly.

"No." John took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He was trying to keep control but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. For so many years he'd kept everything locked inside him, afraid to let anything out and terrified to let anyone in.

"Then prove it. Prove to me that you're not scared of your own shadow."

She gave him self-deprecating smile and he felt that hungering need wash over him again.

"Just one night, John. That's all I'm asking for. Just one night."

Maybe she was using him, maybe she wanted him just for sex. But maybe one night between her legs and he could finally let go of some of those demons that were dragging him to hell. It felt almost like a relief when his resolve faltered and finally shattered.

"Stand up and turn around."

She did as she was told. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he took out the key, unclasped the cuffs and tucked them back into his pocket.

When she turned around to face him, he raised a hand to cup the back of her head. He kissed the edge of her mouth, running his tongue over her lips, tasting her. Hot blood pounded through his veins when she ran her hands over his belly and down the front of his jeans.

"Wait." He twisted his fingers in her hair and she gasped when he pulled her head back so that she was forced to look up at him.

She looked into his eyes and gave a low, teasing laugh. "We're both adults, John. And there's nothing wrong with what I want to do to you."

Andi unsnapped the top button of his jeans and slowly drew down the zipper. With practiced fingers she slipped her hand inside and gently cupped his member. She stroked him gently and his whole body shuddered when her fingers tightened around him slightly. "Or what you want to do to me either."

His eyes flashed and he gave a dark chuckle. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

"Oh, I know." She pulled away from his grip and he let her go. She pressed her mouth against his, running her tongue over his lips and biting at his lower lip.

He slid his hands over her to where the tatters of her dress still clung to her hips. All it took was a tug and the dress came apart in his hands. His finger dug into her hips, pulling her to him, trapping her hands and molding her against his jeans clad erection.

Roughly he grabbed her hands and she let out a squeal when he shoved her back on the bed. Her eyes rounded in surprise when he slid between her legs and lay hard and heavy against her. She tried to push against him but he only grabbed her arms and forced them over her head. Holding her trapped beneath him, he scraped against her slick folds.

Her face twisted in a grimace of pain but the sound of her sigh was pure pleasure. Her breath was coming in pants now as he moved against her.

"Damn you."

"Sorry, sweetheart." He ground himself against her until she cried out. "But God's already beat you to it."

Andi wriggled beneath him, trying to break free from his grip but John refused to let her go. Then suddenly he released her and stepped back. Andi lay there on the bed, her breathe coming in ragged gasps, her eyes were nearly closed and the sight of her may him hurry as he threw off his jacket and tugged his shirt over his head.

The front of his pants were wet from where he'd rubbed himself against her. The scent of her washed over him as he kicked off his boots and shoved his jeans down over his narrow hips. He was mad to have her. The smell of her arousal was hot and heavy and he felt like he would go insane if he didn't taste her, and soon.

He slid back onto the bed, grabbing her hips and pushing her up on the silky sheets. She moaned when he brushed his stubbled cheek along the insides of her thighs and nearly screamed when he touched his tongue to her sensitive slit.

She tasted like warm honey on his tongue and he attacked her mercilessly. He lapped at her eagerly, nipping and sucking at her slick folds until she cried out. He felt her fingers curl into his hair as she reached down for him, pulling him closer while she begged him to suck her harder.

He knew that she was close to the edge and he scraped his teeth over her tender nub, tormenting her. When he thought that she couldn't take anymore, he raised up on his knees and straddled her chest. Andi wrapped her hands around his shaft, her tongue flicking out to touch the head of his member and then she wrapped her lips around him and pulled him into the moist heat of her mouth.

Her tongue and teeth rasped over his soft sin and John had to grab onto the headboard as she swallowed all of him. Slowly he began to thrust back and forth. Every touch of her tongue on him was like an electric shock and he found himself aching from the torment that she lavished on him.

Over and over she took him into her and John began to feel the pressure building inside of him until he could hardly bear it. It was agony to pull himself away from the moist warmth of her hungry mouth but the need to be inside of her was too great.

Her breath was hot on his chest as he slid back down between her legs. He pulled her knees up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging sharp and painful into his flesh when his member found her entrance and he thrust into her. She strained against him and would have cried out but he silenced her with a vicious kiss.

He took her roughly, pounding into her like some crazed animal. She moaned against his mouth and the sound made him thrust against her harder. She thrashed against him, her body slick with sweat, the rough hairs on his chest scraping against her sensitive nipples as she rose to meet his every thrust.

The feel of her clutching around him made him more furious and he attacked her crazily. The bed was rocking underneath them and she dug her fingers further into him, clutching at his sweat slick skin as she tried to hold on.

When she uttered a guttural growl against his mouth, John mercifully emptied himself inside of her and felt a demon free its self from his soul.


	2. Vegas Vamps

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Vegas Vamps

An Alternative Universe Detective John Sheppard Story

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

If there was one thing in the world that Detective John Sheppard hated more in the world than being flat ass broke...it was smart mouth women.

And God damn, but this woman was the worse. Not only did she have one hell of a big smart ass mouth...she was the eff-ing FBI.

If it hadn't been for her long, dark curling hair with it's streaks of red, whiskey colored eyes and an ass so round and firm that he could have bounced a quarter off of it, he would have taken out his gun and shot her the second she opened her mouth.

Plus, it would have been too much god damn paperwork

"Are you even listening to me, Detective?"

She narrowed her eyes and a frown twisted her full lips into a grimace. He squirmed in his chair, wishing that his dick wasn't so fricking hot for her berry red mouth. He leaned back, moving his leg and trying to keep his hand from straying down the front of his jeans.

"Vampires in Vegas?" He snorted and tried to keep his expression neutral. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Vampires?" She looked at him like he was nuts. "Did you hear me say the word 'vampires'?"

"You might as well." He picked up the file in front of him and flipped it open. He picked up one of the pictures paper clipped to the inside and slid it across the desk. "No blood in the bodies and none on the ground."

"That doesn't mean it's 'vampires'."

She crooked her fingers into quotation marks every time she said the word. He felt like she was making him out to be an idiot and it was really starting to piss him off. Damn the paperwork, shooting her was starting to sound better and better all the time. Or maybe tying her down, stuffing a gag in her mouth and screwing her silly would be even better. The ache between his legs begged him to make the second choice but he ignored it...for the moment

"What the hell is it then? Have you got a better idea?"

She got up from her chair and walked around his desk. She tugged his lap top computer toward her and hit the icon for the Internet. When the search engine came up, she typed in something and when the web site came up, she turned the thing to where he could see what was on the screen.

Damn, she was pushy and he hated himself for letting it excite him. She was so close, he could smell the soft, Ivory soap scent of her skin and his dick got even harder.

"The Black Dahlia?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and tried to ignore the heat building in his belly. He was supposed to be concentrating on the case, not wondering what FBI Special Agent Cara Whitlow would look like wearing nothing but a sheen of sweat and the smell of his skin. He even wondered if the hair on her head was as dark between her legs or if she even had any at all.

_Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him?_

"Don't you see the similarities?"

She leaned over his desk again and he had to grip the arm of his chair to keep his hand from sliding over the soft curve of her ass. He wanted to slip his hand between those voluptuous thighs and feel if she was as hot for him as he was for her.

Instead he moved back from her and looked up. "Look, Whitlow. We've been working on this case for two damn weeks now. And if there is one thing I know, it's that we still don't know why someone is targeting these women. They aren't hookers and they aren't strippers."

"Exactly." A smug smile crossed her face. "And neither was The Black Dahlia."

"I thought she was a call girl or something."

"No." She sat down on the edge of his desk and he tried to keep his eyes on her face. "She was just a normal girl looking for a chance to catch a break." She sighed. "Just like the rest of these girls."

He looked at the pictures again and grimaced. These were bad but he'd seen worse. "And the mutilations?"

"The same." Her phone went off. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket, looked at it and then hid it away. "Looks like your medical examiner has some info." She moved away from him and headed for the door, not looking back to see if he was following.

"Hey!" He grabbed his jacket and took off after her, catching up with her half way down the hall. "Why is my ME sending you messages, Whitlow? I'm supposed to be the one in charge of this investigation."

"It wasn't your ME that sent me the message, Sheppard." She stopped in front of the elevator and turned to look at him. "My observer did."

"Your observer?" He followed her in as soon as the doors opened. "Since when in hell did you get an observer?"

"As soon as they sent me down to look into this case."

He hooked his fingers in the pockets of his jeans and tried not to notice the way her full breasts were pressing against the white dress shirt she was wearing. Her nipples were hard and if he looked close enough, he was sure that he could see the outline of a nipple ring. He rocked back on his heels, bit his lip and tried not to look like a horny school boy.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Look, Whitlow. I know they sent you down here because they think this is some kind of serial killer thing-"

"There's no 'thinking' to it, Sheppard." She crossed her arms behind her back and her breasts pressed even tighter against her shirt. "It is a serial killer thing."

_God damn, she was wearing a nipple ring. _He licked his lips and tore his gaze away from her ample chest. "And I suppose you specialize in this sort of thing."

"You could say that." She smirked slightly. When the doors opened behind her, she turned and stepped out.

After a few seconds he followed her.

2.

"Wolf's Bane?" Sheppard asked. "What the hell is Wolf's Bane?"

"Aconite, Monkshood...it's got a lot of names, Sheppard." Whitlow barely glanced at him. She was leaning over the body, watching the ME.

"Still doesn't tell me what it is." He leaned closer himself and glanced up at the ME. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Looks like some kind of bundle." The older man picked up a pair of long handled tweezers and pulled the thing out of the girl's mouth.

"Not too close." She held up a warning hand as the ME laid the bundle down on the table. It looked like a fur cover pouch and Sheppard nearly gagged from the smell.

Using a pair of tweezers the man opened the thing up. Tiny seeds and something that looked like a lizard's skull, shone wetly under the glare of the overhead lamp. "Christ, that stinks."

"You would too if you'd been in there for almost two weeks." Whitlow remarked. She glanced up at Sheppard. "Remember what I said about the vampires?"

"Vampires?" Riley chuckled.

"Shut up." Sheppard growled and then looked at Whitlow. "What about it? Think someone is trying to pretend that this is some kind of ritual thing?"

"If it is then they're really being through with it." She looked at Riley. "Where's her file?"

"Over there." He pointed with the tweezers. "But I don't-"

"Here." The big, tall and silent man that had been standing patiently in the shadows picked it up and handed it to her.

Sheppard had almost forgotten that the man was even there until he spoke. He looked up and somehow the fleeting look that Whitlow and the man shared made some inner alarm go off. _What had that been about?_

"Hmm..." She frowned slightly and looked at the big man. "This is worse, Hal."

"How bad?" The man's voice rumbled deep in his chest and he moved to stand behind her.

John felt a streak of jealously and he moved closer to her too, trying to see the file.

"Was she decapitated?" The man glanced at Sheppard and a slight smile that quickly faded, crossed his face.

Whitlow nodded. "Head was found face down, too."

"Damn." The big man...Hal...took a step back.

"Is this private or can the lead Detective get in on this conversation?" John was starting to get really pissed. "And what the hell are you two talking about?"

Whitlow closed the file and handed it to Hal who quickly stuffed it in his jacket.

"Hey!" Sheppard and Riley practically said in unison. "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can." Whitlow put her hand on his arm and steered him away from the table and the staring Hal. "This is even worse, Sheppard."

"What?" He asked. "Or do you even plan on letting me in on this little secret you've got with your 'Observer'?"

She sighed and looked down then she raised her head and gave him a steady look. "Wolf's Bane is an herb, Detective. A very poisonous herb. You can't eat it and you can't get any part of it on your skin because it can kill you."

"So somebody killed her by stuffing a poisonous weed down her throat?" He laughed bitterly. "That's not very original."

"Not unless..." She stopped and tilted her head slightly. "Another little thing about Wolf's Bane is that its sometimes used as a protection."

"Protection against what?"

Her eyes were glittering when she looked at him.

"Werewolves."

_Author's Note: Tell me what you think about this chapter as a possible series of stories. Continue or forget? I'd like to make this sort of X-Fileish but with Sheppard as the main character and maybe Cara as his partner. The reviews will tell me which way to go._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Vegas Vamps

An Alternative Universe Detective John Sheppard Story

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Chapter 3

1.

"Werewolves." John repeated the word. He stared at her and then shook his head. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Don't you have a saying here, Detective? What ever happens in Vegas stay's in Vegas?" She smiled slightly and took a step closer to him.

He could feel her heat and the look in her amber eyes made him think that she knew exactly what he was thinking. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back when what he really wanted to do was throw her down over the table and fuck her hard enough to make the building shake.

He shook his head, trying to clear the image of her naked and shaking beneath him. He needed to concentrate on what he was doing. Not thinking about how Cara Whitlow would look naked and slick with his sweat.

"Detective?"

He felt a light touch on his arm and looked up. She was standing right in front of him, so close that he could smell her perfume. He took a step back and bumped into the table.

"Watch it, Sheppard." Riley growled.

John scowled and shot him a hateful look. Riley didn't like him and the feeling was mutual but right now he was the only person that John felt would give him a straight answer. He clamped his mouth shut and stepped away from the table.

He glanced back down at the body and then slid his gaze to Cara. She was watching him, her amber eyes searching his face. He felt a little niggle at the back of his mind and his brow furrowed. Something wasn't right. He could feel it but damned if he knew what it was. All he really knew was that his mind was arrowing in on one thing and it certainly wasn't the dead girl laying on the ME's table.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to clear it. He needed to get his brain working and stop staring at Cara Whitlow's ample chest. He looked away from her and just for a second he thought that she frowned but when he turned back to her, she was looking away from him and he couldn't see her face.

Hal was staring at him though and that made him very uncomfortable. He started to say something but a low whistle from Riley got his attention and he turned his head.

Riley was bent down over the body and when he looked up at Sheppard his eyes gleamed over the edge of his face mask. He dipped his head and nodded toward the body. "Take a look at this, Detective."

John stepped closer and looked to where Riley pointed. The flesh of the body shone a sickly white in the glare of the over head lamp but there was no mistaking the claw marks that marred the girl's chest and belly. John covered his mouth, feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Heart's gone too." Riley remarked. He bent over the body, examining the open wound. "Looks like somebody was in a hurry. They practically ripped her breast off trying to get at it."

"Any bite marks?" Cara asked sharply.

John looked around at her, surprised at the tone of her voice. Her face had gone pale and as she moved closer to the table, Hal was just a step behind her. He leaned close and placed a hand on her arm, whispering something in her ear. Cara nodded and without a second glance at any of them, the big man left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Where's he going?" John snarked. "Looking for some silver bullets? Maybe a wooden stake?"

Riley shook his head at him. "Stakes are for vampires."

John just made a face. "Don't tell me that you're really believing this shit, Riley. What we've got is some kinky sex killer, not-"

"What we've got is an on going investigation, Detective." Cara snapped sharply. She nodded to Riley and pointed at the body. "Have you checked her back or between her legs?"

"No." Riley looked at Sheppard. "Agent Whitlow, I don't think-"

Cara stiffened and suddenly something had changed, some subtle shift in the air. There was still something strong lingering over them but it had shifted direction, become less of a driving heat and more of a cold determination. John stared at Cara and then quickly shifted his gaze when she turned those amber eyes on him.

"You don't need his permission, Doctor Riley." Cara went to the table along the wall and pulled a pair of gloves and a mask out of the box sitting there. Her eyes practically glowed as she slipped them on and moved back toward the table. Riley started to protest and she gave him a dark look. "And according to your boss...I don't need it either."

Turning away from him, she slipped her hands under the girl's body and tilted the corpse slightly up off the table. She must have been strong because she rolled the body onto it's side easily. John closed his eyes and tried not to throw up when the head stayed in its position, the dead lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"If you're really that squeamish perhaps you should step outside, Detective." Cara's voice was harsh. "Doctor Riley and I can finish this examination."

John shook his head. He swallowed hard and forced the bile back down his throat. "No. I'll stay."

Cara nodded and then turned her attention back to the body. She ran her gloved fingers lightly over the waxy skin. What she was looking for John didn't know but apparently she didn't find it because she huffed out a sigh and turned the body over onto its back. She leaned closer, her dark eyes roaming over every inch of the body. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes gleamed when she pointed to a spot high up on the girl's inner thigh.

"Did you see this?"

Riley looked to where she pointed. "Yes. It's a mosquito bite."

Cara laughed roughly and shook her head. "Tell me, Doctor Riley. Do they have mosquitoes in Vegas with teeth that big?"


	4. Vegas Vamps Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Vegas Vamps

An Alternative Universe Detective John Sheppard Story

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Chapter 4

His name was...well...that really didn't matter did it?

At least to the humans, it didn't.

He smiled and checked his reflection in the mirror again. Gingerly, he reached out and touched a finger to the spotted mirror that hung over the water stained sink.

The image that stared back at him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he preened. He knew that he was beautiful. He didn't need the mirror to tell him that.

"Master?"

He sighed and looked at the female as she groveled on the floor at his feet. Long, pale hair obscured her face and he could smell her fear as if it were a perfume. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and she grunted as if in pain.

"What is it, Claire?" His voice was a low gravely purr and she shivered at the sound of it. She didn't answer right away and a flash of anger tore through him. He turned from the mirror and one heavily booted foot kicked out, catching her under the breast and sending her skittering across the floor.

"Master, please!" She whimpered. "You asked me to come to tell you when the witch was awake!"

He didn't say a word but the look in his eyes told her what her punishment would be for keeping him waiting.

She squealed and tried to scramble to her feet but he was on her in a second. Roughly, he jerked the skirt up around her too thin hips and wrapped his fingers around the braid of steel between her thighs. He pulled and she screamed when the metal dug into her torn and bleeding pussy lips. The blood that rushed over his hand seemed to calm him and he pushed her away from him.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he slowly licked the blood off of his fingers and sighed. For a little whore, her blood tasted sweeter than the finest chocolate. Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he dragged her whimpering and mewling to the bed. He threw her down across the rumpled covers and grasped her knees, shoving her legs up and wide so that she was open to him. The steel dug even harder into her slick channel and fresh blood began to leak down her thighs.

He looked down at her and the fear and terror in her pale eyes made his cock harden with lust. She was nothing to him. Just a piece of sweet ass that filled his needs and did his bidding. She was his slave and slaves were meant to serve.

With a growl he dipped his head between her thighs, drawing in her scent. Blood lust roared in his veins and his fangs dropped down as he grazed his sharp teeth along the soft skin of her thigh. Her body tightened and she stank of terror but that didn't stop him from dragging his tongue over her tortured flesh.

He ate at her, licking and sucking until she was withering under him. His cock strained against the front of his leather pants and then his fingers were digging into her hips. She knew better than to fight him and he flipped her over on her belly and unzipped his pants. His cock sprang free and the mushroom head swelled with hunger as his strong, lean fingers jerked the metal plug from her ass. Her whimpers turned to screams when he pushed the head against her tight hole and thrust himself into her, driving his long, hard length into her tight channel with one brutal push of his hips.

He ran his hands over her back, sliding over her thin ribs to grasp her tiny breasts. He pinched and pulled at her nipples, torturing her. Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he yanked her back against his chest and held her with one arm wrapped around her waist. He sank his teeth into her neck, drawing on her and the rush of her blood in his mouth was like heaven as she tightened her sheath around him.

He felt the knot building in his belly and he jerked his mouth away from her throat, tearing jagged holes in her neck as he released her. He could feel the change coming over him but he held the creature back as he gripped her hips. He thrust into her savagely until he howled and fell off of her and rolled over on his back on the bed. Reaching up, he gripped the back of her head and pulled her down to him. He pressed her face into his crotch making her take in the scent of her own blood and come on his cock.

"Clean me." He demanded.

"Yes, Master."

Her breath was hot on him but her mouth was even hotter and he nearly screamed when she ran her tongue down the length of his shaft. He twisted his fingers in her hair, forcing the head into her mouth. He tilted his hips and felt the head of his cock slam against the back of her throat but she didn't gag. She continued to suck him as he fucked her mouth and then his body tensed and he was coming. He groaned, feeling like his body was coming into as burning streams of his come shot back the back of her throat.

Spent, he stretched out across the bed, letting the trembling in his arms and legs ease as Claire cleaned the last of the sticky fluid from his body. He closed his eyes and let her nestle against him for a few minutes before he pushed her off him and stared at the huddled form in the corner.

She was a dark haired beauty with fiery green eyes and his cock surged with hunger again but he forced himself to push the thought away. She was a Succubus. An unclean thing that forced herself into the dreams of men. A disease that caused men to lose their souls to her deathly beauty as she sucked their life force out through their cocks.

Oh, but she would not do that to him. He was not a mere man. He was a Dark Wolf. A warrior that had been sent back from Hell to rid the world of creatures like her. His Master commanded it. Even if it took him an eternity to do it.

Slowly, he slid from the bed and went to her. She trembled as he came near but he did not touch her. He would _not_ touch her. He waved his hand and a shiver of satisfaction zinged down his spine at the look of fear in the woman's eyes as a shining silver blade appeared in his hand as if by magic.

She recognized the blade and she knew what it was for. She began to shake her head and tried to plead with him but her words were gagged by the tape over her mouth and the sight of her made him laugh. He stretched and the blood in his veins surged as he inhaled her terror as if it were a drug.

He turned away from her and handed the blade to Claire who took it and looked up at him with adoring eyes as she groveled at his feet.

He pointed to the bathroom and the things laid out on the floor next to the plastic sheet covered bathtub.

"Finish her."

"Yes, Master." Claire grabbed the woman and began to drag her across the floor.

He stretched out on the bed, wallowing in the smell of blood and sex as the woman's muffled screams lulled him into a deep and dreamless sleep.

2.

John didn't know why in the hell he'd let himself be talked into having dinner with the woman. Maybe it was the dark look in her eyes. One bat of those long eye lashes and his hormones had started racing and practically falling all over themselves to say, yes.

Now, they were sitting in a dark corner of one the hotel restaurants and he was nursing a cup of coffee that he really didn't want and eating food that was starting to sit in his belly like a lead balloon.

His mind kept straying back to the face of the dead girl.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered.

"What?" Cara looked up from her steak and eyed him.

"Nothing." He shook his head and looked down at the coffee in his cup. It was as black and bitter as he felt and it didn't look like it was going to give him any answers.

What had happened to the easy cases? The pimps and the hustlers? And what about the whores that had crawled into the front seat of his car and promised to give him the best blow job of his life if he would just let them slip away unnoticed?

_God damn_, he thought. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

Frustrated, he picked up the cup and drained it in one swallow. The coffee tasted like battery acid and he grimaced at the burn as it slid down his throat. Damn, the shit was nasty. He wished now that he'd ordered a whiskey. Maybe he wasn't supposed to drink while he was on duty but at least the alcohol would have dulled his mind.

And right now...dull was what he craved.

He sighed and set the cup down so hard that it rattled the saucer. When he looked up, Cara was watching and he frowned.

"What is it, Sheppard?" She put down her fork and stared at him.

"This case." He growled.

"What about it?" She reached for her glass of tea. She seemed calm but he saw the way her fingers tensed when they tightened around the glass.

"What about it?" He shook his head. "Its a whole god damn lot of nothing."

Cara rested her elbows on the table and gave him a steady look. "I wouldn't say that four dead girls are nothing, Detective." She sighed and looked down at her hands and when she spoke again her voice was hard and cold. "Four dead innocent girls, drained of blood and decapitated with monkshood shoved down their throats. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yeah. Four dead girls bother me. But this shit about Vampires and Werewolves?" He laughed bitterly. "That's some crazy shit even for Vegas."

"I've seen crazier." Cara set down her glass. She rubbed at her temple and forehead with one hand and when she looked at him, he tensed.

Shit...he rubbed his hand down the length of his thigh. Just being near her made him so horny that he couldn't even think.

"Detective, I..." Cara looked as if she were about to tell him something when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Whitlow." She said tersely.

Her face paled. "We'll be there in twenty." Snapping the phone shut, she shoved it into the pocket of her jacket and pushed away from the table, looking like she was going to be sick.

"What is it?" John felt a little annoyed at the interruption but the feeling quickly faded when he saw the look on her face.

"Come on, Sheppard." She headed for the door, clearly expecting him to follow. "Get your ass in gear. We've got another one."


	5. Vegas Vamps Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Vegas Vamps

An Alternative Universe Detective John Sheppard Story

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Chapter 5

Hal was waiting at the scene when they arrived and John's gut started to burn. He hated the very look of the man but from the way his eyes narrowed, Hal wasn't too damn fond of him either.

Jesus…he thought as he followed Cara under the yellow police tape. Does the bastard always look like a god damn undertaker?

He shook his head and glanced up. Hal was watching him and John caught a flash of a silvery gleam. It sent a shiver down his spine. He stood still for a minute, caught up in that glare until Cara tugged on his sleeve.

John jerked at the contact. Even if she hadn't touched his skin, he still felt an electric tingle pass through him. His cock twitched and he shifted a little, trying to ease the growing ache in his balls. He sighed and tried not to think about how close she was or how good her skin smelled when she moved.

"Sheppard?"

He shook his head. She was looking up at him, her eyes wide and staring.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said roughly and pushed past her. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, wondering just what the hell was wrong with him as he headed down the narrow alleyway.

Cara caught up with him and stepped past him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let me handle this."

Before he could react she was talking to the uniformed cop.

"You're the one that found the body?"

He was young. Maybe twenty five if he was a day. He looked scared and sick. John looked down at the body on the ground and felt like joining him.

He felt the bile rise up in his throat but he forced it back as he hunkered down. He fished his pen out of his pocket and used the tip to pull the sheet back from the victim's face.

Except that there wasn't a face for him to look at.

"Where's the head?" He asked as he looked up.

The young cop's face had gone white and he pointed to where a wrapped bundle lay not more than ten feet away. John got to his feet and took a couple of steps. He stopped. A tremor rolled over his skin. His head whipped up and he stared into the darkness.

Something was watching him. He could see its yellow eyes glittering in the darkness. His hand went for his gun and then the thing yowled and he realized that the ominous creature was nothing more than an alley cat.

He kicked at it and the ugly bastard bared its teeth and hissed at him before it disappeared into the darkness.

"Fucking cat." John muttered as he turned back around. He usually wasn't one to be cruel to animals but that thing had looked like it would take a piece out of him if it had the chance. He kept watching over his shoulder, expecting the creature to be stalking him but there was nothing there.

"Detective?"

Cara's voice made him look around. She was kneeling down next to the body and she motioned him forward. She fished a pair of surgical gloves out of her pocket and pulled them on, Tugging back the sheet even more, she uncovered more of the victim's pale, waxy skin. John took a deep breath. The girl's lower half seemed to be a half foot farther away then it should have been.

John walked back and squatted beside her. "Like the others?"

Cara nodded and grimaced. "We won't know about the monkshood until the ME checks the head but the cuts to the body look similar." She cocked her head and gave him a look. "Do you notice anything else, Detective?"

John looked down at the body. The victim, despite the gaping hole in her chest had been well formed with small round breasts. He moved a little so that he could look at the rest of her, taking care to not stare at the clean lines of the cut that severed her body in half. It took him a minute and then he realized what Cara meant.

"Where's the blood?"

There was nothing on the ground and even the sheet that covered the body was snowy white. Except for the trash and ammonia smell of urine, the ground beneath the body was clean. Cara looked up as the ME's van pulled up and Riley climbed out of the front seat. She glanced back at Hal. "Make sure he gets two sets of photos."

Hal nodded and headed for the van. From the look on his face, Riley wasn't liking it but he wasn't about to argue with the much larger man. Riley looked at him but John just shrugged and looked away. What did the man think he was going to do about it? He was lucky that the FBI was even letting him still be on the case.

If this woman and her hulking associate were even with the FBI.

Every second he spent with them made him think that something wasn't quite right. And it wasn't just the pressure of his swollen cock pushing hard against the front of his pants making him think it either.

He took a deep breath and made a mental note to make some phone calls and check that out when he was alone in his office.

When he looked back around, Cara was giving him an odd look and he felt himself starting to blush.

_Get a grip, dumbass_. He looked back down at the body and noticed something else.

Her legs were long and slim and the pubic area had been shaved. He leaned a little closer, noticing something smeared on the inside of her thigh. At first he thought it was semen and then he realized it was something else. "Shit…"

"What?" He nodded and then Cara saw it too and she leaned closer. "What the hell…" She looked up. "Riley, get over here!"

Riley hurried toward them and knelt down on the other side of the body with Hal hovering close like a huge black shadow. The ME fished a pair of gloves from his pocket and slid them on. With Cara's help he gently eased the legs apart to reveal that something had been shoved into the girl's vagina.

John decided to look somewhere else. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again; standing back as Riley waved his assistant over and they lifted the body and the head into a bag and rolled them away.

"I want a report as soon as you're finished examining the body." Cara told him. She glanced at Hal. "Go with them."

The big man nodded and then turned and left. Sheppard stood there and watched them as they drove away; secretly wishing that he was leaving with them. But he knew that he couldn't.

He sighed and looked up at the flashing neon lights on the street. The girl hadn't looked like she'd been very athletic. Maybe she was an exotic dancer. There were enough damn strip clubs on this sleazy end of town so it was the better chance that she was a stripper.

He coughed to hide his nervousness as Cara turned and looked at the uniform.

"Time of death?"

The cop looked even greener and Sheppard felt a little sorry for him.

But not much.

He was staring at Cara like a love sick school boy and John felt a sudden flare of jealousy that he quickly shook off. Now was not the time to start acting like a fool.

But when the boy kept staring at her, John reached out and prodded him on the arm. "What's wrong with you? She asked you a question, Officer."

The younger man gave him a sharp, feral look. His teeth pulled back in a snarl and John took a quick step back, his hand straying to the butt of his gun. Cara stepped in front of him and the suddenly the look vanished and the young man blinked at them as if he didn't know what had just happened.

"Time of death?" She asked him again but this time, her voice was harsh and commanding. "When did you find the body?"

The cop jumped as if she'd dumped a bucket of cold water on him. "Found her about thirty minutes ago." He answered quickly. "One of the dancer's from 'Club Virgin' found her." He nodded to where another uniform stood talking to a woman wearing a tee shirt and ripped jeans.

She looked like she was about twenty-five but underneath all that makeup plastered on her face, Sheppard doubted if she was even eighteen. As he got closer and saw her eyes, he was thinking more like seventeen.

"When am I gettin' out of here?" Hands on her hips, she glared at him.

Her voice was a low rasp and John couldn't tell if it was natural or from too many cigarettes and too much whiskey. These girls didn't make much by shaking their tits for every drunken bastard that shoved a twenty into their thong but this girl was kind of plump and looked very well fed.

He stared at her, thinking that he'd seen her somewhere before. He started toward her and then stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around and his eyes went wide when he saw the face of the woman standing behind him.

"Hello, John."

Holy shit.

It was Andi McCall.


	6. Vegas Vamps Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Vegas Vamps

Chapter 6

1.

If there ever was a time in his life that John Sheppard wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole…this was it.

"Andi." He shifted slightly and glanced over his shoulder. Damn it. Cara was watching him. He shifted slightly. Why in the hell did he suddenly feel like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Well, at least you remember my name." She reached out and lightly ran a finger over the front of his jacket. "Tell me." She purred. "Is that all you remember?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" John felt the heat in his face and the tightness in his groin. He damn sure remembered the last time they'd been together. He was still trying to scrub her scarlet lipstick off of his cock.

"Such a mean man." Her full lips curved into a seductive little pout. Then she smiled slightly. "But then again you know how much I like it when you're hard and rough."

John's face got even hotter. He was really starting to get pissed. His temper was starting to unravel but he wasn't angry with her. He was angry at himself. He tried not to show it. He just stared at her and then his eyes flicked to the girl, his green eyes full of disgust.

"Starting 'em young now, Andi?" He reached into the front pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a notepad and pen he always carried. "Where did you pick this one up? Sesame Street?"

"Sure." Andi laughed. She flicked back a thick strand of honey blond hair from her face and returned his stare. "I liked the way she was making Big Bird sing."

"Funny." John glared at her and the muscle in his jaw started to tick. "What's her name?"

"Ask her yourself." She shrugged. "She's got a mouth. She can talk." Then she gave him a sly wink. "Unless you're interested in her other talents."

The girl giggled and John resisted the urge to slap the cuffs on her and shove her in the back of the waiting patrol car. His expression hardened and he stuck his pen and pad back into his pocket. "Officer, take these ladies down to the station. I want to question them later."

Andi started to protest but he ignored her. "Take 'em in separate cars. I don't want them exchanging notes."

"You can't arrest me." Andi yanked her arm out of the cop's grip.

"I'm not arresting you. You're being taken in for questioning." He said in a low voice. "You stuck your god damn nose in it, Andi. Maybe next time you'll mind your own fucking business." He nodded to the cop. "Get 'em out of here."

He turned his back, closing his ears to Andi's raving. The cops were going to have their hands full with that wildcat. He could only imagine what it was going to be like when he got to the precinct. Andi was going to be pissed as hell but he really didn't give a shit. She was the one that had decided to involve herself and John knew that she had to be in it up to her eyeballs. He just didn't know why.

"Friend of yours?" Cara asked when he got close.

"I know her." He looked down, not able to meet her gaze. If it wasn't dark he'd have put on his shades to hide his eyes.

"I could see that." She folded her arms across her chest and took a step closer to him. "How _well_ do you know her?"

"I've busted her a few times. Why?" John was scanning the street, his eyes searching the gathering crowd. Most of the time killers liked to hang close, looking for that thrill of their 'work' being discovered. But this time he didn't get that vibe and he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Busted her for what?" Cara was still talking to him.

He shrugged. "Ask your buddy, Hal. I'm sure he's got that information for you already."

This time it was Cara's face that went red and he knew that he'd hit a home run with that one.

"Listen, Sheppard. I don't want your relationship with that woman-"

John's head jerked around. "I don't have a relationship with that woman." And he wasn't lying. They didn't have a relationship. Andi was just a fuck or a blow job when he needed one.

Cara's eyes blazed with anger. "Don't play me for a fool, Sheppard. I'm not stupid. I saw how you reacted to her and yes, I have read your file on Miss Andi McCall."

"How did you know her name? Hal tell you that too?" He asked even though he knew the answer. He was trying to keep up a pretense but he really didn't know why. With her connections Cara probably already knew that he didn't wear any underwear under his tight blue jeans.

"I didn't come into this blind, John. You were thoroughly checked out before we even approached you about this case." She shook her head. "Granted, there wasn't exactly a lot in her file but I know enough to realize when someone is trying to hide something. It didn't exactly take a genius to read between those lines."

Her jacket fell open when she pointed an angry finger at him. He had a perfect view of her breast straining against the front of her blouse. The sight of that nipple ring almost made him forget that she was even talking. He tore his gaze away from her chest and tried to concentrate on her face.

"There's nothing to read." He replied coolly. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a frown.

He didn't like the look in her eyes and he mentally kicked himself in the ass for even letting himself care about what she was thinking.

"Damn it, Sheppard. If you compromise this case with your actions-"

"Then take me off of it." He growled.

"What?" She blinked at looked at him like he was speaking French.

"Take me off of it." He said again. "I didn't ask to be assigned to this case in the first place, unless you forgot about that."

She started to say something and then stopped. She gave a quick look back when Hal walked up behind her. He stood there looking like a silent brick wall and then he frowned.

"Is there a problem?" He finally asked.

"No." Cara replied tersely. With a shake of her head she turned away from him. "Get the car, Hal. Sheppard and I need to go to the Coroner's Office. When we're gone I want this entire area gone over with a fine tooth comb. Maybe we'll get lucky this time and our killer left a clue."

John looked down at the ground and cursed. He knew that they weren't going to find a fucking thing.

**

Wolf was angry. No…he was furious.

How in the hell had this happened? He'd been so careful. He'd made sure that the bodies of those bitches had been washed clean. He'd made sure that no trace of him or the little whore was ever left.

Stupid!

No matter that she was under his control. The little bitch was still human and like all the other mindless sheep, she'd stayed to watch. She'd even managed to almost get herself arrested by that damn cop. Idiot whore…she had almost cost him everything. If she had been smart she would have kept her damned mouth shut and kept her mistake to herself.

If that witch had questioned her she would have known his plan. The girl had even been stupid enough to come running back to him as soon as soon as her feet had hit the sidewalk.

His gut burned at the thought of what damage she could have done to all of his hard work.

He paced in front of his mirror, flexing his powerful muscles. His jaw was clenched tight, his teeth grinding and his lips pressed so tight together that his head hurt. He stopped and stared at his reflection. Red spots marred his cheek and he rubbed his hand over his skin, smearing the blood in stripes over his high cheekbones like it was war paint.

He growled. To him it was war paint because now…the war had really started. He sneered at the face looking out from the spotted mirror. His hand balled into a fist and he thought about slamming it into the glass only to stop when he heard the whimpering coming from the bed.

"Shut up." He rumbled. The sound stopped and then he heard it again. Rage at being disobeyed roared through his veins and he spun away from the sight of his own face and stalked naked toward the bed.

The female, his little bitch, was on her belly, arms and legs tied tightly to the bed. Even her head was restrained by the thick leather collar and the short leash that kept her from turning to look at him. Drool oozed out from around the red ball jammed into her mouth.

He stood at the foot of the bed, nostrils flaring. The female's scent was heady and sweet. His cock hardened and grew in length, straining to taste the dark cave of her spread sex. He closed his eyes, hating the throbbing need and growing hunger that welled up inside him. She was a dirty thing but still he climbed up on the bed and knelt between her spread legs.

He gripped her hips and drove himself into her, grunting and thrusting into her slick channel. The sound of her whimpering turned into moans of pleasure and he dug his nails into her bruised flesh. The thick hairs on his legs scraped over the raw places between her thighs and the scent of her blood made him wild.

He fucked her hard, bucking with abandon. He drove his cock into her again and again until his release roared through him. With a howl of pure rage, he scraped his nails down her back. She withered under him, straining against her bonds, her screams trapped behind the ball pressed into her mouth.

He fell off of her. The smell of her blood and sex disgusted him. He staggered to the bathroom, bracing himself with one hand against the sink while the other fumbled to turn on the water in the filthy shower. Gagging, he stepped under the ice cold spray and reached for the bar of soap on the lip of the tub.

He scrubbed at himself, rubbing his skin raw in an attempt to rid himself of the girl's stink. When he felt clean again, he stepped out and reached for a towel on the rack by the sink. With tender, almost lover like touches, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Running his fingers through his damp hair, he went back into the bedroom and opened the top drawer of the rickety dresser. Quickly, he dressed in a fresh shirt and tight pair of jeans. Slipping into his boots, he reached for his long leather coat and slipped it on before he turned to the bed. Lips curling, he undid the straps that bound the whore's limbs before he unclasped the strap around her head and neck and jerked the ball from her mouth.

"Name." He snarled. She hesitated and he slapped her. Her cheek went bone white and then turned red from the imprint of his hand. "_Name_."

"Master…please…" Her lips were swollen and bruised. A small trickle of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth.

"Name!" He shouted and slapped her again. He kept slapping her until she curled into a ball and gripped at his arm and wrist.

"Andi!" She finally screamed. "Andi McCall!"

Her touch was revolting. He jerked away from her blood smeared fingers and stepped away from the bed.

"Not the whore you work for." He growled. "The man! I want the name of the man with the witch!" He drew back his fist ready to strike her again. "Who is he? What's the cop's name?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" She whimpered and scuttled back to the edge of the bed, trying to escape him.

"Then you will stop your crying and remember."

Her whimpers turned to terrified, begging moans when he reached for the belt looped over the headboard of the bed. It took only one lash of the belt cutting into her skin before the bitch shouted out the bastard's name.

"John Sheppard!" She wailed. Her voice trailed off into a husky groan of pain. "His name is John Sheppard!"

Satisfied for the moment, Wolf cursed. He tossed the bloody belt down on the bed and leather coat billowing out behind him, stalked out the door.

One thought raced through his mind as he left the dark alley and headed for the bright lights of the strip.

The cop would pay for sticking his nose in where it didn't belong.


	7. Vegas Vamps Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Vegas Vamps

Chapter 7

John was madder than hell. He'd arrived at the station, ready to question Andi and her girl, ready to get to business and maybe find out a little of what was going on. Now, he just felt like he'd been royally shit on.

John took a deep breath to settle himself. "You did what?"

"I let them go." Cara replied calmly. She was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. "They were questioned and released. You didn't have a reason to hold them Sheppard."

"God damn it!" John's jaw clenched. He paced the floor in his cramped office. He wanted to throw something at her but he kept his fists squeezed tight. Finally he stopped and turned to glare at her. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"They didn't know anything." Cara replied too calmly.

She was watching him and there was something in her amber eyes that made him uncomfortable. There was a shadow. A darkness that made his jaw clench and his nerves go on edge. But then it was quickly gone and there was nothing there but a cool reserve.

And that infuriated him even more. He forgot all about the throbbing in his dick as his anger threatened to boil over.

"Who the hell questioned them?" He forced himself to be calm.

"One of the other detectives." She replied coolly. "I thought it was better if someone else handled that situation."

"Anyone other than me, right?"

"I don't think that I have to tell you the answer to that." She didn't look at him as she dropped a folder on his desk.

"What's that?" He eyed it and then gave her a dark look when he saw his name on it. "What the fuck-"

"What does it look like?" She gave him a look that he didn't like at all.

"Know what, Cara? I'm not as god damn stupid as you and that walking refrigerator think I am." He snatched up his jacket from the back of the chair, jerked it on and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Sheppard?"

"Anywhere you're not."

She tried to move in front of him. "Don't be stupid, John."

"Get out of my way." He snarled. He was so angry that he could have spit.

"Where are you going, Sheppard?" She tried to block him but he pushed her out of the way. "Damn it, Sheppard! Get back here! I'm not finished with you-"

He didn't even bother to answer. Lips pressed thin he stormed out of the office and out into the hot Vegas night.

**

Dark Wolf stopped.

He slipped into the shadows and willed the darkness to swallow him. Quietly, he watched as the man stalked across the still hot pavement of the Las Vegas Police Department parking lot. He climbed into the front seat of a worn looking red Camaro and gunned the engine.

Wolf stepped back as the car sped past him. He knew that the man couldn't see him but he still didn't want to take any chances. A slight smile touched his mouth as the car hurtled away into the night. He started to go after him but then a noise caught his ears and he frowned, disgust curling low in his belly.

It was the female.

She was the Witch he wanted to capture the most of all. His hands itched. The need to touch her was strong but he forced himself to be calm. He wanted her even though her scent was strong, like honey and cinnamon and the smell made him want to retch.

Gods, but he wanted her! He wanted to feel her under him, her dark eyes (he didn't have to look to know they were dark) pleading with him, begging him not to hurt her. He wanted to wrap his hands around her throat. He wanted to squeeze until her breath left her body, until she was cold and helpless under his power.

But he couldn't have her. At least not yet.

She would have to be cleansed, her body prepared for the ritual and he would need his little bitch for that.

A revelation came to him then.

This would be her new task. This was much too important for him to let pass. He would forget about all the others and if his bitch was smart, she would redeem herself in his eyes by completing this task.

Holding his breath, he kept himself still. The Witch was moving toward her car, her steps purposeful. He knew that she was going after the cop but then she stopped and turned slightly.

Something was coming down the steps behind her. The shadow was big and moving fast. He watched, open mouthed as it formed and shaped until it coalesced into the figure of a tall, ball headed mountain of a man.

Dark Wolf felt a shiver run down his spine. Nothing scared him but this…man…this thing that wore the guise of a human made him uneasy. He sent out a feeler, trying to judge some depth of the creature but there was nothing but a wall of darkness. A dense field of blackness that he couldn't penetrate.

He pushed harder and then reeled back. Something cold and sharp slapped against him and he bit the inside of his cheek. The hot, coppery taste of his own blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it back. His first urge had been to spit it out but he knew that action might prove to be his undoing.

The man…the thing would sense him right away if he did and above everything else he had to keep that element of surprise. That cloak of mystery had to shield him until he had the Witch in his grasp. Then he wouldn't care. Once his blade bit into her, there would be nothing in this world or the next that would be able to save her.

But until that time…he tore his gaze away from his prey and back onto the dark strip of road that the cop had taken. The man's scent and his anger still hung heavy in the air. Wolf knew that he had to follow that aroma.

It wouldn't take much to dispatch the piece of irritation from his craw and if the Witch was as enamored of him as her own fragrance claimed that she was…

Gathering his coat around him he took off after the man's scent like a blood hound on the trail of its prey.

**

"Cara, Stop!"

She heard him coming down the steps. She hurried and her hand was on the door handle then she stopped. "Shit." She muttered. She turned around. "Hal, I don't have time for this."

He ignored her. He was frowning, his disapproval clear on his face. "Cara, I cannot approve of this."

"I didn't ask for your approval." Cara shrugged and looked away from him.

"You don't-" Hal rubbed a big hand over the back of his neck. "Cara, this is insane." He shook his head. "This man…this Sheppard. He's a loose cannon. You cannot possibly think that you can trust him."

"You mean because he's human." She said angrily. "Hal, you know better than I do that-"

"He has an obsession, Cara." Hal pointed an accusing finger at her. "An obsession that you caused and obviously have no intention of stopping."

"Hal, you know that I cannot stop his 'obsession'. Wheels have been set in motion and this is one train that you know has to reach its destination." Her brow furrowed slightly. "It would be unfair to-"

"No. You are the one that is being unfair to him, Cara. You should have told him the truth but you didn't. It's not safe for him and you don't have any choice but to give him up."

"I won't give him up." She said stubbornly. All her hard work. Her search for him. Now that he was within reach she was never going to let him go.

"You will let him go." Hal towered over her. "I order you to release him. Wipe his memory and send him on his merry fucking way."

Cara shook her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a defiant look. "I can't."

"You mean that you won't." Hal sighed and looked down at his hands. "Cara, please…listen to me. Let him go. Send Sheppard back where he belongs before he becomes even more of a liability to you…to us."

"This is what you're afraid of, Hal?" She turned on him angrily. "Are you so anxious to be rid of him because you want to save your own skin?"

"Don't act stupid, Cara. The Wolf's not after me." Hal replied coldly.

"What? How do you know-" How could he know when she didn't even now herself? Unless he'd been holding information back from her.

"It doesn't matter how I know. It only matters that I do." He sighed and crossed his arms over his massive chest. "I know what this creature wants and as long as you involve yourself with Sheppard, the closer to you he is going to get."

"I'll never let that happen." Cara said but even she didn't believe that. "Look, Hal. I'm not exactly new to this game-"

"I know that you're not." Hal butted in. "And neither am I, but never have you let yourself get this involved either." He held up a hand when she stared to protest. "Don't even try to tell me that I'm wrong."

He cocked his head slightly and eyed her narrowly. "I'm not blind or stupid, Cara. You've let yourself care about this human."

He came closer and lightly rested his hands on her shoulders. "You've marked him, Cara. You've marked him and because of that…the Wolf is going to kill him to get to you."

"I won't let him." Cara snapped. Goddess, help her but she was getting so tired of this.

"Shit!" Hal threw up his hands. "Don't make me take this to a higher level, Cara."

Cara felt a shiver of fury run down her back. "Don't threaten me, Hal."

"It's not a threat."

Cara stiffened. "Unless you have forgotten my friend…you are here only as an observer."

"Yes." He replied dryly. "Your observer." He took a step back and looked down at her with a haughty smile. "Your watcher, Cara. Why do you think your bosses put me in this position?"

Crap! He was talking about the Lilitu. Her bosses. Her _Demon_ bosses.

Cara wanted to slap him but she forced herself to stay calm. She had to.

Damn it. If the Lilitu were this involved then she really was in deep. Over her head, drowning the fuck in it, deep.

"If the Lilitu sent you to spy on me then they should know why I can't let Sheppard go. Like you said yourself, Hal. He's wearing my mark."

Hal barked a laugh. "You would do that to him?" He ran a hand over his chin and shook his head. "You would put him in that danger?" He shook his head. "Alright then, since you're so damn determined. Have him…take him. Take him and do it soon. He needs to know the truth about me, you, the Lilitu. But most of all? He needs to know the truth about himself."

"Hal, I-"

"Shut up." Hal's head snapped up and his eyes went dark. "God damn it." He growled. He grabbed Cara's arm and pulled her close to him. "Fuck it. I knew that this was going to happen."

He didn't give her time to ask what was going on before they shimmered out of sight.

**

John's temper hadn't even started to cool by the time he'd turned onto the narrow street and stopped in front of the gate leading to The Tower. He flashed his badge at the guard and barely waited until the heavy metal had swung open before he roared up the drive and with a squeal of brakes, slammed the Camaro into park.

He got out of the car and stomped up the paved walkway but he didn't turn toward the little house that Andi used as her private quarters. He turned toward the old warehouse.

There was a door there, set flush into the thick reinforced concrete. He punched a code into the number pad set into the wall. When the door opened, he went in and stepped inside.

"Welcome back, Detective Sheppard."

A whore...man, woman…hell, he couldn't even tell, stepped out of the shadows and gave him a sultry smile. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his skin started to crawl.

The…thing was dressed all in black leather. Tight black leather. He/she/it was wearing a rhinestone studded dog collar around a slim white neck. A strong, powerful looking hand slapped the end of a riding crop against a leather clad thigh.

Fuck…if that thing touched him. He started to reach for his gun and stopped. _Stop the shit, Sheppard_. He took a step back and tried not to show any emotion. _Don't fuck it up anymore than it already is_.

"What's the matter, big boy? Cat got your tongue?" The figure glided toward him. Scarlet lips curved into a sultry pout. Dark eyes raked over him, settled on his crotch and then flicked back to his face. "Mmm…looks like doggie's got a bone. Want me to show you were you can bury it?"

John backed off as fast as he could. He could hear the creature laughing at him and it burned but he didn't dare stop.

Other eyes turned to watch him, creatures like the one he'd just evaded. It was crowded in the narrow hallway but like a silent wave they parted and let him pass.

A blush crept up his cheeks. Andi had probably told him them to leave him alone.

That he belonged to her.

That he was _Taken_.

That burned him too but he kept his expression neutral even though he knew that they were watching him. He could feel their eyes following him as he passed into the inner chamber of the Tower.

His boot heels sank into the thick dark blue carpet as he walked across the lobby and stopped in front of the desk.

The stern looking receptionist was a big woman. Not fat, but muscular. All buzz cut, black wife beater, camo pants and boots, she looked like she could kick his ass but the spark in her eyes when she looked at him? That look told him that she would gladly fuck him until he couldn't walk.

"Where's Andi?" Her eyes crawled over him and John felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked coolly.

"I don't need one." He slapped his badge down on top of the desk. The woman didn't even blink. "Now where the hell is she?"

"John Sheppard."

He jumped when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He jerked around. Andi was standing behind him.

She was wearing a black bustier studded with ruby red stones. The thing was so tight that her ample breasts were practically spilling out of it. Her leather skirt barely grazed the tops of her thighs and didn't leave much to the imagination and the spiked black leather heels made her legs look a mile long.

"Nice uniform." He smirked.

"I'm so glad that you approve." She replied silkily.

Her eyes raked over him. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. His balls felt hot and tight, his cock as hard as an iron rod.

He heard a rough, low laugh and he looked at the woman behind the desk. The look she was giving him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He'd never felt so uncomfortable in his life and he was starting to wish that he'd just gone back to his seedy, rented house and just stayed there.

A cold beer and his hot fist would have been better than this torture.

"John?"

Torn out of his thoughts, he looked up. Andi was staring at him…no…at something over his shoulder.

He started to turn his head and look but then she had him by the arm and was pulling him after her.

She didn't slow her pace until they were deep in the dark shadows of The Tower. They passed closed doors and veiled corridors and from the sounds coming from some of them John was glad that he couldn't see what was going on.

He wished that his cock didn't know either. He tried to force it out of his mind but there was something about the moans and groans, the cries of passion and the whistle and crack of a whip that made his cock grow longer and harder as they passed.

In the darkness, he let his hand sweep over the front of his too tight jeans. Jesus, he was so hard he hurt-

He grunted when Andi suddenly pushed him back against the wall. He reached out, aiming to grab her wrist but his fingers only brushed against a smooth shoulder. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her hands rubbing over his erection.

She was on her knees in front of him. Her fingers tugged at the snap on his jeans and he heard the rasp of the zipper. Suddenly, his mind went into a haze. He pressed his hands flat against the wall, his nails digging and scratching across the hard concrete.

He felt the hot brush of her breath on his skin. He trembled when her wet tongue circled and then dipped into his belly button. Every nerve ending in his body exploded with sparks when she licked her way down the fuzzy trail of hair on his belly.

His body tensed, ready to shatter and then she had her hands on him, pulling him free from his denim covered cage. Her hot tongue licked down the length of his shaft and while she held him with her left hand, her right was cupping his balls. She squeezed him gently and then tugged at the dark hairs surrounding the base of him until he let out a soft grunt.

Letting go of the wall, he tangled his fingers in her hair. Her tongue slid over the head of his cock and he tightened his hold, pulling her closer. She let go of his balls and he felt the warm press of her hands on his thighs, her fingers tickling over the rough hairs as she continued to swipe her tongue up and down his length.

She nibbled at the mushroom head, her tongue flicking out to catch the drops of pre-come glistening at the tip.

His fingers clenched in her hair and he kept his eyes open, letting his sight adjust to the darkness. He could feel the tension building in his belly and he began pumping his hips, watching his cock sliding in and out of her hot mouth.

His hips moved faster, driving his length between her full, red lips. She sucked harder at him, her teeth nipping at him. He felt his orgasm building up inside him, his body strained, begging for release.

A strangled groan escaped his mouth. His cock jerked and she was opening wider, taking his length as jets of his hot come splashed against the back of her throat.

Teeth nibbling, tongue flicking, fingers digging into his thighs she reached a hand between his legs and roughly gripped his balls, squeezing hard until he thought he was going to pass out.

Andi was good but she'd never been this damn good. She squeezed him even harder and his knees got weak. Jesus Christ, she was killing him!

"Stop!" He gripped the back of her head. When she didn't listen, he twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her away from him. He fell out of her mouth with a soft 'popping' noise and the sound made his cock start to harden again.

Andi made a cooing noise. He looked down at her. She was licking her lips. Her tongue darted out, flicking over the head of his cock, catching the bit of come still glistening there.

"Bitch." He growled. Roughly, he jerked her to her feet. Spinning her around, he pushed her up against the wall. His fingers gripped the hem of the leather skirt.

He jerked it up and held her still. The warmth of her bare ass felt good against his cock and he pressed tight against her. She shivered. He slid a big hand over her belly. She gripped his forearm, spread her legs and leaned forward. Every bit of her body was begging for his touch.

The corset had slipped down and his free hand captured a full breast. His fingers tugged at the diamond hard nipple, his hips pressed against her and his cock slid between her slick thighs to nudge at her wet entrance.

She shifted her legs and with a growl, he thrust into her hard and deep. Everything around them fell away. He heard nothing and saw nothing. The only feeling was that of her hot, tight heat wrapped around him and the urge to fuck her into submission.

He ground into her and she arched her back, forcing her breast even harder into his hand. He pinched her. Her head fell back and he felt the warmth of her breath against his cheek. She was moaning and panting and her breathing became even harsher when he slid the hand on her belly between her thighs.

His fingers dipped into her, stroking over her swollen clit. He pinched the nub between his fingers, timing the action with a fierce thrust of his hips that had her bracing her hands against the wall and begging him to do it harder.

The sound of her whimpering excited him and he did as she asked, his cock sliding in and out of her in such a frenzy that he knew he was losing control.

"No!" The shout was jerked out of him and he fell back nearly loosing his grip on reality. Knees shaking, he let go of her and pressed his hands against the wall. He tried to hold on, tried not to let the flood of emotions take him under but it was too late.

He barely heard her cry out his name and then he was coming, a white hot eruption that made him feel like he was being ripped in two.


	8. Vegas Vamps Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Wolf smelled the scent.

Anger.

Fear.

And the most potent of all…

Sex.

The man was here. Wolf didn't need the sight of the dust covered car to tell him that.

A noise caught his ears and he hunkered down in the shadows, wary. But it was only a cat and an ugly looking bastard at that. Wolf kicked at it when it got too near him.

It hissed, baring sharp jagged fangs. Wicked looking claws dug into the pavement and it looked like it was going to strike but another swift kick sent it howling back into the darkness.

Wolf could feel its lantern like green eyes glaring at him but he paid the creature not another thought. He had other matters that were more important than some straggly, mangy, ugly as hell tom cat.

He forced himself to be calm as he settled his long coat around him. He turned his attention back to the car and the door that the man had disappeared behind.

It was quiet and besides the soft, padding footfalls of the cat prowling the darkness behind him, there was nothing but the whispering slough of the desert wind.

Not even the movements of the guard at the gate where a distraction. His lips pursed slightly. He'd thought about taking the creature out of the equation but there were too many cameras. That and the fact that the guard did a regular fifteen minute call to someone inside the building. A missed check in would have meant trouble. For the moment he would let the human alone.

As quiet as a shadow passing over the ground, he slid past the car. The man's scent was strong and he paused for a moment.

The man's aroma was strong, spicy and very sensual. He was addicted to something and Wolf's lips curled slightly. Perhaps instead of killing the man…fire sparked in his eyes.

The man was clueless and ripe for the picking. He was primed, ready and practically begging to be used.

And Wolf knew just how to use him.

More determined than ever, he glided toward the door. He licked his lips and concentrated on the keypad set into the wall. He'd watched the man, trying to memorize the motions he'd made when he's set his fingers to the numbers.

Wolf did the same motions and within seconds the door popped open. Loud, throbbing music poured out into the darkness and Wolf cringed from the pain it caused to his sensitive ears.

If he had the time that ear splitting trash would have been quickly silenced but at the moment he needed the racket to drown out his movements.

He stepped into the inner darkness. The door hissed shut behind him but not before a lithe, feline form darted inside and slinked deep into the shadows. Green eyes flared brightly for just a second and then faded. The cat kept to the darkness, wary eyes watching as the big man began to move away.

Claws sheathed, the cat began to follow.

**

Hal and Cara shimmered into the darkness just beyond Sheppard's car.

Cara's nails dug into her partner's wrist. Her nostrils flared, taking in the scent of something big and evil.

"There." Hal snapped in a low, harsh whisper.

Cara saw the shadow and then heard the hiss of a door opening. Her ears caught the sound of music and then just as quickly it was gone. She started toward the door but Hal stopped her.

"Wait." He growled.

Cara stilled. Something else was there. She'd felt its presence before. It had been there when the last body had been found. She frowned slightly. She should know what it was but somehow she couldn't place it.

"Hal-"

"Not now." He rasped. "We have to move." Still holding onto her arm he practically dragged her toward the building.

The door set into the wall was firmly shut but the presence of something dark still lingered. Hal stood there for a second and then he reached out and lightly ran a hand over the seam.

Sparks shot out and he jerked back with a hiss.

"Goddess, damn it." His dark eyes glinted. He looked at her and pointed to the keypad. "Do it. Get it open."

"I can't-"

"Bullshit." Hal sneered. "You've been in his mind, Cara. Figure it out."

_Bastard_. Cara bit back a retort. Hal was an ass and she wanted to slap him for that mocking tone in his voice.

His fingers tightened on her arm. "Save your vengeance shit, Cara. Sheppard doesn't have much time. If you want him then hurry the fuck up and open the damn door."

_Son of a bitch_. She stamped down her anger and turned her attention to the door. Sheppard's presence was strong. She could feel him.

She closed her eyes, reaching out and then jerking back like she'd been slapped in the face.

Emotions rolled over her.

Fear and desperation.

A deep seated hate for himself and what he had become. The pain was too much, the sadness too hard to bear. She slipped out of the connection before the pain and sorrow took her under.

She took a breath and tried again but this time it was the woman's mind that she slipped into.

Lust roared through her veins and her belly tightened. Her skin prickled and she felt the caressing stroke and the hard pinch between her legs. She jerked away from Hal, her body surging forward and she bit back a moan. Her breath was coming in hard, harsh pants and her hands reached out to touch the rough surface of the wall.

"_Oh, Goddess…"_ Her body trembled. She could feel Sheppard's hands on her skin, touching, stroking. Her nipples hardened into points and a rush of wetness soaked her thong.

"Push past it, Cara." Hal was behind her, close but not touching. "Push past it. Find the code. Its there…somewhere…but you have to ignore everything else and find it."

Ignore it? Cara could barely breathe. She felt like she was on fire. Flames licked at her core, burning her. She could feel him deep inside her, could feel the hard press of his body against her back, the length of him driving into her, deep and hard…

"Cara!"

Hard fingers dug into her shoulder. Lost in the connection she shared with the woman, she turned on Hal. Her teeth gnashed, her nostrils flared. Anger burned white hot in her eyes. How dare he-

"Cara!" A sharp slap made her blink. "Cara! Stop it!"

She stared at him and then shook her head. Her face was flaming, her cheek burned where he'd hit her. "Goddess, what-"

"No time." Hal snapped. "The code. Concentrate and get the code."

Cara shook her head. Closing her eyes she touched Sheppard's mind again. She pushed past the pain and the hate, glided over the longing and the aching lust. Unseen fingers tugged at her, trying to drag her back in but she forced herself to look past that. Suddenly, what she needed was tight in front of her.

She snatched at it and backed out of Sheppard's mind fast. She opened her eyes and looked at Hal.

"Got it."

**

Sheppard's teeth clenched and his eyes rolled back in his head. One more hard thrust of his hips and he collapsed against Andi's back.

He was spent. He felt as limp as a dish rag and he didn't even have the strength to pull his softening cock out of her tight sheath.

She wiggled her ass against him. For a second he thought that she was trying to keep him deep inside her but then his brain cleared enough for him to realize that she was trying to get away.

"John…get off of me."

Her voice was harsh, deep and scared.

Something was wrong.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled back. Her core pulled at him and then his cock was sliding free and he felt the wetness between his legs.

He started to look down and then something big hit him in the side and he went down with a grunt.

Andi screamed.

He scrambled back, bare ass scraping over the rough carpet.

Something huge and powerful hovered over him.

God damn it! It was just his luck to be side lined by the Hulk with his pants down around his knees and his dick flapping free.

Rough hands grabbed at him. He clenched his hands together, forming one big fist. He swung around, heard the smack of flesh meeting flesh but he might as well have been flicking at a fly. The bastard didn't even budge.

The hands locked around his wrists. He was jerked up, flipped over on his belly. He bit back a scream. He was being hauled across the carpet and it felt like a red hot poker was being dragged across his cock.

He struggled, digging his toes in and trying to pull loose. Andi screamed again and suddenly the tight grip on his wrists was gone. He dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

He was in agony but he managed to lift his head just a little. He saw her pressed flat against the wall, eyes wide with terror.

A huge shape moved in front of his eyes and then she was blotted out of his sight.

Gone.


	9. Vegas Vamps Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

Vegas Vamps Chapter 9

John slammed back to Earth with a jolt.

Shit, but he hurt. The sheet that covered him felt as rough as sand paper against his skin and he realized groggily that he was stark naked. When the hell had he lost his clothes?

Worse yet…who had taken them off of him?

"Wake him up."

The voice was muffled and low but he knew the person that owned it.

Ah, _fuck_…

He tried to raise his head, dry lips cracked open, ready to tell the bastard that he was already awake so he could just shut the fuck up.

"Lay still."

A cool hand touched his forehead. He raised his arm and smacked at the hand. At least he thought that he did. He tried to sit up but that opened up a whole new world of hurt. He groaned and let himself fall back.

Jesus…even that felt like torture.

He squeezed his eyes shut even though the room was in darkness. His head was pounding like a jack hammer but that was a whole lot of fucking nothing compared to the gnawing ache and burn between his legs.

Fucking H. Christ! Had Andi's tight hole chewed his dick off?

Almost too afraid to touch himself, he waited a few minutes and then eased a hand beneath the sheet covering him.

Cock? Yep…

Balls? Still there.

Scent of whore all over him?

He didn't need a super strong sense of smell to know that one.

His cock twitched hungrily and he rubbed a hand over his thigh, feeling the rough hair under his fingers. He hurt like hell but what the fuck did he care? Banging into Andi's tight, wet heat had felt so damn good…

Andi…

Suddenly, his eyes popped open. He saw her face, felt the way her walls had locked around him, squeezing him so god damn tight. He still felt the ripples of lust in his belly, all his nerve endings tingling and then that rush of pure electricity and fire when he'd come inside of her.

It had all been so good…so right…but what the hell had happened after that?

"Sheppard?"

He stilled. He recognized that voice. He tried to sit up again only to fall back with a groan. He pressed his hands to his temples. "Oh, shit…!"

Images flooded into his mind. He and Cara, rolling around on the floor locked in a hard frenzy of sex and domination. He could feel her body, could smell her desperate hunger. Another image flashed into his mind. She was on her knees, his thick cock sliding deep and hard into her mouth. His fingers were twisted in her dark hair and…and…

He bit back a scream. His cock was so hard. If she touched him now he was going to make one hell of a mess on the sheets.

He jerked away from her before she could touch him. He rolled on his side and curled into a ball, hands clutching at the sheet, he bunched it up around him.

"Sheppard-"

Her hand brushed against his bare shoulder and he nearly catapulted off the bed.

A hard voice let out a deep, angry growl. "Cara, I warned you."

He hissed at the sound of the voice. He cracked his eyes open. Hal was standing at the end of the bed. Dim light filtered in through the window behind him but the guy was so damn big that he seemed to blot out everything else.

It didn't help that the sound of his rough voice cleaved into John's mind like an axe splitting into an over ripe melon.

"Hal-"

"No." The big man's voice was cold. "I told you that this was dangerous. You should have left him alone but it's too late for that now. You have to bring him over."

"Hal, it's too soon. I can't…"

"Look at him, Cara. You know what pain he's going through."

John managed to look up at him. Expecting sympathy he only saw dark eyes that were cold and mean.

"Finish this, Cara." Hal pointed a finger at Sheppard. "Fuck him and put him out of his misery."

*~*~*~*

Hal was gone.

John curled himself into a ball and shoved himself as far back against the head board of the bed as he could go.

His eyes darted around the room. He saw the bed, a chair, a dresser and not much else. But he really didn't have to guess at where he was. From the scent that flooded the room he knew that he was in Cara's apartment…her bed.

A rustle of cloth startled him. He looked up and so did his cock.

Sweet Jesus!

Cara was standing at the foot of the bed. He watched her. She didn't say a word but from the way she reached up and loosened the pins from her hair, he knew what was going to happen.

He could feel it in every pore on his body and he wanted it.

Craved it.

Craved her.

"John," Her voice was soft, gentle. Her hands moved over buttons, each touch baring more and more soft skin. She slid the shirt down over her shoulders, off her arms. She dropped it on the floor and her heavy breasts with their tiny silver rings at the tips, bounced free.

"I didn't…" she almost sounded sorry. "I didn't want it to be like this."

Lust roared through him like a freight train. Strength and power rushed through him. He shoved the sheet back and her eyes went wide at the sight of his hard, throbbing length.

He pushed himself off the bed. She backed away from him and he paced after her like a hungry tiger. His chest heaved and beads of sweat popped out all over him, sparkling like rain drops on his hair roughed body.

She licked her lips. Her gaze never wandered from the massive erection between his legs. He could smell her excitement. His nose twitched at the scent wafting from between her sleek thighs.

He growled and lunged at her. He grabbed her around the waist. Fingers digging into the waist band of her jeans, he ripped them off of her. She wasn't wearing any panties and he licked his hips hungrily.

He picked her up and tossed her down on the bed. Light glimmered over her body but all he could see was her dark, hungry core aching to be filled. He grabbed her ankles and she moaned, fingers digging into the rumpled sheets when he yanked her legs apart and buried his face into the soft curls between her legs.

He ate at her like a starving man. Lips, teeth and tongue drove her into a frenzy. She withered beneath him, her body jerking like a puppet on a string. He brought her to orgasm again and again. When she was spent and could only lie there, he braced his strong hands on either side of her head.

He made her look at him, watching her eyes when his cock pressed against her tight opening. He thrust against her, used one hand to brace himself while the other fondled a breast, twisting one of the rings until she cried out.

With a hard thrust of his hips, he plunged into her. She moaned and her nails dug into his sides. He fucked her hard, losing himself to all thought and reason. There was nothing but the two of them and the insatiable lust tearing him apart. He felt her tighten up around him and then the sweet explosion that had her arching up against him.

He pulled back. She clutched at him, trying to keep him inside her. Fast as lightening, he flipped her over on her belly. He held her down with one hand and thrust the other between her legs.

Fingers slick with her juices, he rubbed them over her tight hole, laughing when she arched into his hand. Digging his fingers into her hips, he pushed the head of his cock against her.

She tensed, then relaxed. She opened up to him like a flower and he pushed in deep and hard between those delicate petals. He ran a hand over her back, feeling the sizzle of her hot skin under his fingers. He blinked, shook the sweat out of his heads. With every touch of his skin against hers, he could feel the sparks and the zing of his power over her racing through his veins.

Tears streamed down his face but he didn't care. All he wanted was the woman that lifted her hips to him and pushed back so that she could take all of him. He groaned, his senses going into overload. He could smell her want, his need and it was driving him insane.

His cock was so hard and he rode her raw. She groaned and tightened her muscles, squeezing him and then letting him go in a rhythm that had him panting like a dog in heat. Then lights exploded behind his eyes and his body shook from the force of his orgasm.

He hurt. God damn it but he hurt and it was even worse than before. He could hear voices and the clamor in his head was enough to drive him over the edge. He rolled off of her and turned on his side facing the wall. He knew that he should be exhausted but he felt like a live wire. He curled into a ball, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to will the tremors and the noise rolling through his head to stop.

The bed moved and he tensed, nearly rolling off the edge when he felt the press of her breasts and the scratch of the rings against his back.

"Sheppard?" She touched his shoulder. Stroked him. "John?"

He tried to talk but all he could mumble was a guttural. "Alone…"

She sighed, touched a hand to the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry but it will be alright. I promise. I'll help you. You just have to trust me."

He tried to answer but all he could do was lay there and shake. He heard a rustle, opened his eyes just a slit and saw her padding naked across the room to a small table in the corner. It was dark but he could see her just as if it were full daylight in the room. She bent down opened a small box on the table and took something out.

When she turned around, he realized that it was a needle. Anger pulsed through him. He pushed off the bed. "Don't come near me."

Was that deep growl his?

He looked at his hands. Down his body. Everything looked the same but he felt so different. He heard a noise, a whispered _trust me…just trust me_. He heard her…in his head…she was whispering to him. He looked up. She was closer.

"John." She held out a hand. The one not holding the needle. "John, please…you have to listen to me."

He backed away, moving around her so that his back wasn't against the wall. Her face looked innocent, her tone pleading but there was…something. He could almost see it. It pulsed around her like a red cloud. It oozed from between her legs, flowing like the come, his come, that still dripped onto her thighs and it scared him the shit out of him.

"Get away from me." He growled. He tensed when she kept moving toward him. The red cloud was so dense and growing thicker with every step she took toward him. She reached out and his brain screamed danger.

There was no thought in his mind now but escape. He had to get away from her; away from that ugly redness that whirled and eddied around her. He coiled ready to strike and when her fingers brushed against his arm, he lashed out.

He hit her hard and she fell across the bed, dropping the needle. In seconds she was back on her feet. She reached down and faster than he could think snatched up the needle and syringe before he could kick it away. She came at him again.

"John, listen…I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Like hell." He gritted his teeth and shook his head. The voices were back. A mad whispering that sounded like a million bees buzzing in his mind.

He went to his knees, hands clutching the sides of his head. It wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop? He heard a noise. He looked up and through the haze saw a figure coming toward him. Her scent set his blood on fire but one look at the needle in her hand and that fire turned into a blaze of anger.

"John, listen…if you want to help her…help Andi…"

"Andi?" He shook his head. At the mention of her name it all came back to him. He could feel her, smell her. He could feel her terror. It burned in him as hot as the guilt that it was his fault that she'd been taken.

"Yes…" Cara moved closer to him, she stretched out a hand stroked something cold against his arm and he smelled the sharp tang of alcohol. "Just let me help you and we'll find her-"

"Get off!" He lashed out, caught her in the chest with his fist and sent her sprawling back against the wall. She hit it hard and then she slumped and her head hit the floor with a sickening crack.

He crawled on his hands and knees to the chair, grabbed his clothes and dragged them on. His skin burned but he endured it. He had to get away. There was another that needed him, one that he had to try and save.

The face of the man that had taken her was seared into his mind and it was the only thing he could see as he yanked open the door and stumbled out into the hall.


	10. Vegas Vamps Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

_A long time since I updated this. Poor Vegas Shep. He's been so neglected…_

Vegas Vamps Chapter 10

John staggered to his car, reached into the pocket of his jeans and jerked open the door. He all but fell into the drivers seat and just sat there for a second. He pounded a fist against his forehead trying to make the pain stop.

But it wouldn't.

The buzzing was worse. It became a clamor. An insistent roar that wouldn't stop.

He leaned against the steering wheel, gripped the thing tight. His fingers dug into the leather until his knuckles turned white from the strain. He was reaching across the seat, fingers scrabbling at the latch of the glove compartment when he heard someone shouting his name.

His head jerked up. He could see nothing but red haze. It was like a cloud of blood over his eyes and it scared the shit out of him.

He had the urge to run. Something in his brain was screaming at him to get away! Get away now!

His fingers closed around the key's he'd jammed into the ignition. The engine of the old car roared into life. Head screaming, he popped the brake and hit the gas.

The car shot forward and he aimed straight for the churning mass. A startled scream blasted through his mind, drowning out the noise in his head for a blessed second and then he was through it and roaring down the street.

The noise came back with a vengeance but he didn't care. There was something pushing him and he tightened his fingers on the wheel. He didn't know where in the hell he was going. He just knew that he had to get there and fast.

In the darkness behind him, a pale form took shape. Cara was on her knees. She was shaking but somehow she managed to push herself up off the ground. She brushed the gravels off her hands, wincing as the stinging cuts healed. She took a step, ready to take form and go after Sheppard when something darker than the night sky blocked her way.

"Where is he?" Hal growled angrily. He stepped out of the blackness and glowered down at her.

"Gone." Cara pointed down the street. "I don't have time to argue with you, Hal-"

"God damn right, you don't." Hal grabbed her arm. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Did you-"

"You know that I did." She jerked out of his grasp. "But not completely."

"What do you mean 'not completely'?' Hal was a big man but he wasn't some bulky hulk. He moved with a power and quiet grace that was nothing short of lethal.

"He…" She shook her head, ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what happened."

Hal was pissed. His dark eyes gleamed with anger. "The injection. Did you give him the injection?" He shook her like a cat with a rat. "Don't bother. I already know the answer."

He dropped her arm and shoved her away from him. "Find him."

"Hal-"

"Find him." Hal tapped a finger to the side of his head. "You fucked him. You find him."

She shook her head, wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold. "I can't."

"Why not?" Hal leaned forward, his voice a low, dangerous drawl.

"Because he's blocking me." Cara stood her ground. Hal was three times her size and a hundred times more terrifying but she refused to let him cow her. "He's stronger than I thought, Hal."

Hal snorted. "Doesn't matter. We have to find him." He started pacing, moving in slow circles. Suddenly he stopped. He looked at her, eyes narrowed. "If you can't…you know what I have to do."

"No. You can't." This time Cara did back away from him. "This is all your fault anyway. If you hadn't stopped me I might have been able to catch him-"

"Shut up." Hal's hand shot out and her head snapped back with an audible crack. He reached down and jerked her up before she even hit the ground. "You had your chance, Cara and literally…" He cocked his head slightly. "You fucked it up."

"I told you. He is stronger, Hal. I don't know how but he is stronger."

"I don't give a fuck about how strong he is!" Hal's fingers tightened until the thin cloth of her shirt ripped. "You were supposed to bring him into his Transition. You were supposed to give him the injection." Hal smiled tightly. "And now you're just wasting my time."

He grabbed her arm, jerked her close and pressed the tips of his fingers to her forehead. "He's in there and I will find it." Face grim, he pushed hard.

Cara's screams tore through the hot Vegas night.

Shit.

Thom growled and shifted back into the shadows. This was the last fucking he needed. He had enough trouble watching the cop. Did the Lilithu have to throw a fucking psycho into the mix too?

He shook his head, dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot. The damn things were going to kill him one day.

Too bad that he really didn't give a shit.

Absently, he rubbed at his shoulder. It was still a little sore and he winced. His cat green eyes narrowed angrily. He was going to pay the mother fucker back for that kick…

A noise caught his ears. He moved back even more and hunkered down. His nose twitched. He smelled blood, sweat…and sex.

He hissed.

It was the big man and he had the cop's woman. She was slung over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. Her head lolled a little and he caught a flash of her face. She was pretty.

His nose twitched again. God…the cop's scent was all over her. Deep, hot and full of lust. It covered her like a blanket. Thom knew that he'd smelled that scent before but from a different source.

It was the other woman. He frowned, trying to remember her name.

"Cara." The name rolled off of his tongue like sweet wine.

The Witch.

The Succubus.

It was no wonder that the cop was so hot for her. A frown touched his mouth. No wonder she was so hot for him.

Fuck it!

Why hadn't he realized it before?

Cara was a succubus and this didn't have anything to do with the Lilithu. The god damn Grigori were behind this.

There was only one thing that Sheppard could be…Thom growled low and shook his head. Sheppard was the last damn thing he needed.

A splash of light caught his eye. He heard the rumbling of the car's engine. It was weaving like crazy and headed right for Thom's hiding place. He moved back, ready to transform when the craposhit stalled just a few feet away from him and rolled to a stop. He heard the door pop open and a figure all but fell out onto the street.

It was the cop. The Witch's scent was all over him. It poured off of him and Thom stared. What the fuck was the bastard doing? He was just standing there, hands clutching at the car door but then he turned his head and Thom swore under his breath.

The cop was dazed, staring this way and that like he didn't know who the hell he was or where he was at. From the look in his eyes, Thom knew that he didn't. Sheppard let go of the door, took a staggering step and fell to his knees. He stayed there for a few seconds and then he pushed to his feet. Like something was pulling him forward, he lurched forward like a zombie.

Thom got to his feet, sliding out of the shadows he moved to block Sheppard's path. "Stop."

"Who-" Sheppard shook his head. He stumbled and fell again; he rolled to his side and looked up at Thom with green eyes that were full of pain but seemed to suddenly be aware. "What the…who the hell are you?"

"Shut up." The man growled. He knelt down, put a scarred hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "Lay still, dumbass."

"Let go of me, you asshole-" John tried to push the hand off of his shoulder. The ugly bastard looked liked he'd been beat to hell and back but his grip was strong. John pushed again and then stopped when the man gave him a look almost as ugly as his face.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, fuck knuckles-"

"Get your god damn hands off of me." John didn't have time for this shit. Andi was in that building somewhere. He didn't know how he knew. He just knew.

He curled up a fist, ready to punch the son of a bitch but he forced himself to get a rein on his temper. "Let. Go. Of. Me." He snarled.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." The man snarled back. "Shit." He pushed John down.

John started to fight back and then he saw the glimmer of red light coming up the street. He tensed, fell back into the shadows and the man went with him. John held his breath and tried not to sneeze. The bastard's black coat was ripped and torn. Worst of all he smelled like a wet cat.

The man looked back at him. His pale lips twisted into a sneer. "And you smell like filthy whore."

John's eyes went wide. What the fuck? He hadn't even opened his mouth.

Cold fingers twisted into the collar of his jacket. "Lock it down, dumb ass. You're broadcasting loud enough for 'em to hear you in the next county." He rolled his eyes when John just stared at him.

He sighed and shook his head. He pushed a hand through his greasy salt and pepper hair. "Fucking amateurs. I've got to do every god damn thing." He looked at John and smiled grimly. "Nighty night, Sheppard."

Before John could move strong fingers were pressing into his neck and then everything went black.

"Hey."

A strong hand was shaking him.

"Wake up asshole. Sleepy time's over."

John jerked. He sat up too fast and the world tilted around him. Thank goodness he was lying on the floor and didn't have far to fall.

"Jesus. You are one pathetic bastard, aren't you Sheppard?"

A rustle of cloth and the cold fingers were digging into the front of his shirt again. He was jerked up and pushed back against a wall so hard that the back of his head smacked against it.

"Fuck." He groaned.

"Not for you, buddy. You've had enough for one night."

He cracked one eye open and tried to look around. "Where the hell am I?"

"Don't worry about it." Something cold was pushed into his hand. "Drink this." The voice ordered. The voice got rougher when he resisted. "Drink it or I'll pour it down your fucking throat."

John's response was a growl and a raised fist.

"Big mistake, Sheppard and considering that I ain't got the time to fool with your little pansy ass…" The figure leaned forward and John sneezed when the scent of wet fur tickled his nose. "You're weak, Sheppard. All it would take is one flick of my wrist and your guts would be all over this nice clean floor."

"Stick it up your ass, mother fucker." John tried to wiggle away but the bastard's grip was tight. "Let me go before I arrest your ass for assaulting a police officer."

Cold green eyes stared at him. "You are going to drink this shit one way or another, Sheppard." The eyes narrowed into slits. "And make your decision quick because I am not going to wait all fucking night."

"Who the fuck are you?" John growled. "I'm not drinking a god damn-Shit!" John slapped at the fingers digging into the sides of his nose. He opened his mouth and gagged when he tasted plastic. The son of a bitch was shoving the open end of a plastic bottle into his mouth.

The shit was bitter and it tasted and burned like battery acid. When John started to sputter and choke, the bottle was jerked out of his mouth. After a few seconds, the noise in his head died down to a rough whisper.

"Pussy."

The fingers let him go. Breathing hard, he curled over on his side feeling like his mouth and throat were on fire. "Son of a bitch…" He wheezed. "Trying…to…fucking kill me?"

"This shit?" The man lifted the bottle, looked at it. "Nah, it won't kill you. At least not yet."

"What the-" John shook his head, wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "What is that shit?"

"Just some Coke and vervain." A hard hand slapped him on the shoulder. "Trust me, Sheppard. Before this is over you're gonna thank me for it."

John put his hands on the floor, wincing at the pain when he tried to push up on his knees. He leaned against the wall, struggling until the man's hands gripped the back of his filthy shirt. He felt himself being lifted up in the air. He didn't even have time to struggle before he was pushed face down on a dusty mattress.

John pushed back, tried to kick but a hard fist to the back of his head set his ears to ringing. He groaned when he felt the mattress move and realized that the man was leaning over him and tugging at his belt.

Ah shit…

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, Sheppard." He jumped when the man slapped him hard on the ass. "Your whore might think you're a cute little fuck but you don't do anything for me."

_Andi_.

John finally got a hand under him, he rolled over. Muscles protesting, he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and sat up.

"Where is she?" He managed to choke out.

"Your slut or your whore?" The long black coat rustled when the man took it off and tossed it over a chair. He stretched his arms, popping muscles and shaking his head from side to side.

John growled. "That man. Where did he take her?"

"Your whore." Thom yawned, scratched a spot behind his ear with a long dirty finger nail. "That thing that took her is not a man and she's probably dead." He turned his head and stared at Sheppard. "You will be too if you don't shut your yap and listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

"All I want is to get the hell out of here and find A…that woman-" He couldn't make himself say her name out loud. "She's in trouble-"

"So are you." The man snapped. A hand shot out and slapped him on the side of the head. "Look at me." He snarled.

John shot up off the bed but was pushed back down before he could even take a step. The man towered over him but John was not about to be cowed.

"Trying to fight me?" The man actually grinned. "You got some balls, Sheppard." Dark eyes stared at him. "Your eyes are clearer." A dirty finger tapped him between the eyes. "Head's clearer too."

John tasted blood. He wiped the back of a hand across his mouth and sat up. "Look, buddy…I don't know what your game is-"

"This is not some stupid game, Sheppard and if that ignorant bitch of a witch had done her job in the first place I wouldn't be here right now tending to your sorry ass." He shook his head ran a hand over the rough growth of stubble on his cheek. "There is some serious shit going down here and like it or not…I can take care of myself, Sheppard but you? Until you know and understand who and what you are I can't take the chance of letting you get out that door."

"I can fix that." John snarled. "Detective John Sheppard of the Las Vegas Police Department. I've got connections and once they realize-

"You think anybody really gives a damn about you, Sheppard? You're nothing but trouble and as for your 'connections'? They just wish that your sorry ass would fall off of the face of the Earth."

"Thom? You in there? Where the fuck is Sheppard? Have you got him?"

John's head whipped around at the sound of the loud knock on the door. He knew that voice.

"Fuck off, Hal." The man didn't move. "I'm handling it."

"Open this god damn door, Thom." The pounding grew louder. "Open it or I'll knock it down."

"Shit." Thom grumbled. He pointed a finger at John. "Don't you even think about moving, butt munch." He went to the door and jerked it open.

Hal was standing there, looking like a fuming wall of black. He pushed past Thom. Cara pushed past him but Thom grabbed her arm to stop her. He looked at Hal.

"Fucking idiot." He growled. "You brought her here? How god damn dumb are you?"

"Shut up." Hal barked. He looked at Sheppard. "He looks like shit." He looked at Cara. Her face was pale and then he saw the finger marks on her forehead. "What the hell did you do?"

Cara ignored him. She jerked out of his grasp and went to the bed. She knelt down next to him and John felt a familiar twinge between his legs. He cupped a hand over himself to try and hide his reaction and tried not to think about how damn good she smelled. She reached up, brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead and he leaned toward her slightly.

"I-" He closed his eyes. He remembered something, something he'd done wrong. Something he'd done to her. "Cara?"

A look of anger crossed her face when she looked at Thom. "What the hell did you give him?"

Thom smirked. "Just some happy juice."

"Happy juice?" Hal scowled. "By, God…Thom-"

"Oh, shut up." Thom went to the table beside the bed. He picked up the plastic Coke bottle. He tossed it from hand to hand. "It's better than any thing you did for him."

Hal snatched the bottle out of the air. He twisted off the cap and took a sniff. "Vervain?"

"Some rue, skullcap and blackberry too just to make it taste good." Thom snarled and snatched the bottle back.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Cara snapped at him. "He hasn't finished going through the transition yet-"

"And you thought that just a good fuck would get him through it?" Thom rolled his eyes. He shook the bottle. "You should have given him this first, Cara. He needed protection more than he needed to have his cock sucked. But you didn't care if his brain was turning into soup did you? All you wanted was a piece of his ass!"

Cara's face went red. She stood up. Slowly her hands curled into fists. "Don't forget who you are talking to, Grigori."

"Don't threaten me, witch." Thom looked at John. "You're the one that screwed this up. Literally."

John looked up when she moved away from him. It wasn't so bad now but his head still hurt so much that he had to force himself to focus. It felt like a million bees had been set loose between his ears. He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was something that he needed to do. Something important but damn it if he could remember what it was.

Cara reached out to touch him.

"Leave him alone." A big shape moved in front of him, blocking out her from his sight.

"I need to help him, Hal."

"You had your chance." The big man turned, stared at him with cold eyes. The gaze shifted, settled on the thin figure standing behind him. "He's all yours, Thom." He grabbed Cara's arm and hustled her toward the door. "Fix him and do it fast."

When they were gone, Thom eyed John through lids that had narrowed into angry slits. He shook his head and stretched his arms, making the muscles and tendons pop. His expression was grim as he headed toward the bed and his eyes had narrowed into angry slits.

"Lucky fucking me. I always have to clean up the God damn mess."


End file.
